


Alastor Ascension Arc

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 66.6 FM, Alastor Backstory (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Canon Alastor, Canon Universe, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Post-Canon, Pre-Alastor's Death (Hazbin Hotel), Pre-Canon, Sexist Alastor, Wendigo Alastor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: "You're never fully dressed without a smile.""The world is a stage and the stage is a world of entertainment.""Why does anyone do anything? Sheer absolute boredom!""Why I haven't been that entertained since the Stock Market Crash of 1929! So many orphans!""Radio not, here I come!""If I wanted to hurt anyone here, I would've done so already.""So, it's a deal then?""Well I'm starved! Who wants some jambalaya?""Stay tuned."A proposed timeline of Alastor's entire life and afterlife, prequel and sequel to the pilot episode.More to come soonInspired by Road to Redemption by Radio Hazbin
Relationships: Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 1896-1933: Alastor's Human Life: "Murder On The Air Version 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's time to tune in..."

Tagline: “It’s time to tune in…”

“You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile” 

Alastor interests:

Bugs  
Animal skulls  
Crocodiles  
Hunting deer  
Taxidermy  
Murdering criminals and rapists  
Smoking  
Flirting with women  
Radio broadcasting  
The picture show  
Pranks  
Smiling  
Invading people's space  
Dad jokes  
Singing  
Dancing  
Jazz/Electro Swing  
The Stock Market Crash of 1929  
Voodoo rituals  
Cooking and his mother's food (jambalaya especially)  
His mother  
Sewing  
Theater  
Dark coffee  
Liquor  
Venison  
Mimzy  
The color red Anything bitter Hiking Swimming in creeks His outfits Making deals Cats (in fan made music videos)

Alastor's interests (In Hell):

Charlie  
Rosie  
Mimzy  
Niffty  
Husk  
Cannibalism  
Dark magic  
People failing  
Post modern jukebox  
Posessing people  
Gaining souls  
(45)

Alastor dislikes:

Being touched  
Dogs  
Frowning  
Angel's sexual remarks  
His father  
Racists/racism  
His mother's death in 1918  
Tea  
Sweets and strawberries  
Post 30's technology  
Modern music  
Vox  
The one who shot him in the head  
Being pressured into relationships  
People disobeying him  
People rejecting his deals  
Feeling vulnerable/expressing feelings  
(17)

Chapter One: “Down in New Orleans” 

Alastor Roscoe Moreau (A.M.) is born January 24th 1896 (VA born Jan 24th 1986) to his parents in New Orleans, Louisiana. Alastor has medium olive brown skin, short (sometimes long) brown hair and brown eyes with glasses. He is lanky and thin but appears stronger than he looks. He often wears nice shirts with bow ties and dark pants and shoes. He wears overalls, boots and the occasional straw hat whenever he hunts or explores the woods and swamps outside. During his rise to fame, he wears fancy suits and top hats, complete with a microphone cane with golden antlers. 

Armand Louis Moreau is Alastor’s French Canadian white father. He is a tall strong man with white skin, dark brown hair and a beard. His hobbies include going to church, hunting, taxidermy and drinking with his friends. Armand meets his wife and they soon fell in love. But Armand’s parents, Eugene and Manette disapprove of his interracial marriage. He becomes distant with them, only allowed to be back in the family when he divorces his wife. 

Antoinette Loretta Moreau (formerly Duvalier) is Alastor’s French Creole mother. She is a descendant of the famous Marie Laveau, Marie being Alastor’s great, great grandmother. 

Antoinette has short curly black hair and dark brown skin, often wears cotton dresses and round ladies’ hats in bold red. She is part African American and part Native American and can speak Haitian Creole. In secret, away from her Christian husband, she asks her ancestors for guidance and reveres the Loa and saints, sitting at an altar she made. Antoinette’s white mother, Odette is a Voodoo Queen who reveres Yemaya and the saints. Odette’s husband, Mathis, is an African American musician, who later helps Alastor start a music career. Armand’s parents wanted Antoinette to abort her child as Alastor was perceived as a “troubled mixed child of sin,” but she refused. Manette offers to put Alastor in an insane asylum “for his own good”, but Antoinette fights back to keep him. Mathis was also wary of Alastor, but later grew to like him, while Alastor’s paternal grandparents always treated their grandson like he was stupid and dirty. 

Antoinette is the one who taught Alastor all his favorite hobbies: cooking, sewing, Voodoo rituals, French and playing instruments. From her, Alastor learned how to play the piano, sing and dance while listening to the gramophone in their living room. At school, Alastor loved theater and leaned to play the trumpet, violin, saxophone, and piano. He also improves on his dancing and singing. Alastor is bullied for being mixed, doing women’s work and not liking girls. 

New Orleans culture is introduced, along with popular festivals, 1900s language and Haitian Creole. Armand and Antoinette briefly talk in French as well. 

Chapter Two: “Runnin’ Wild” 

Early 1900’s Alastor’s youth

In his early innocent days, Alastor goes with his family to theater shows and Mardi Gras festivals. He eats king cake and watches jazz bands play. As a kid, Alastor is marveled by the colors, sights and sounds of the parades, costumes and delicious Creole food. Young Alastor is oblivious to the fact that others look down on the Moreau family for their interracial marriage. The insults affect Armand, reminding him of his chiding parents, but Antoinette insists that they must keep raising their son to be strong and kind. Alastor meets his uncle and aunt and cousins, (including a young poor innocent Dr. Facilier, whom he gets along with.) celebrating St. John’s Day, Christmas and Fet Gede (All Soul’s Day). Alastor could often be found playing in the woods and the swamp. He even makes friends with the alligators while keeping a safe distance from them. 

Chapter Three: “What a Wonderful World” 

Early 1900’s more Alastor childhood and learning

Alastor’s mother teaches him how to make jambalaya and the dish becomes his favorite food. It nearly killed her when a drunken Antoinette put gunpowder in the pan and it blew up in her face. Antoinette would always tell Alastor, “You’re never fully dressed without a smile,” and Alastor smiled ever since. Alastor likes black coffee, hard liquor, deer meat and elegant meals. Alastor does not like tea, Oreos, strawberries, canned foods or anything sweet.

Alastor also learns Native American myths from his mother, including one about the Wendigo. (Alastor’s shadow and full demon form would be associated with the Wendigo monster).

For the only time in his life, Alastor enjoys being around dogs without fear. Despite being perceived as “abnormal” by many, he is one of the nicest kids around. He reads a lot, and really got into cookbooks and joke books. Alastor and his mother dance together to the gramophone, singing together in pure bliss. 

Alastor starts school in 1901 at age 5. He learns Creole from his mother and some French as well. 

When Alastor goes to school, he eventually joins the band, despite him being bullied by both whites and kids of color. The kids often throw rocks and mud at him, calling him “Chocolate Boy” and “Dirty Dan.” At one point, they surround him and vicious rub at his skin until a teacher arrives to stop them. 

Chapter Four: “When The Saints Go Marching In” 

Early 1900s, Voodoo rituals

Along with sewing, cooking, and dancing, Antoinette also teaches Alastor about Voodoo/Hoodoo rituals, along with his Grandmother Odette Duvalier. 

Alastor sews Voodoo dolls (but doesn’t use them to harm others), collects animal parts and herbs, later using them to curse the houses and hideouts of criminals. He learns the veves of the Loa and conducts rituals with red and black candles. He uses alligator blood for healing magic. 

Alastor learns how to consecrate objects, mediate in front of altars and how to connect with his ancestors. He learns of Antoinette’s Native American heritage. He eventually connects with the Loa, most of all to Met Kalfu, the fiery trickster Loa. He learns of his mother and grandmother being prominent Voodoo queens/figures in New Orleans. Antoinette had to curb back her involvement ever since she married Armand, but Odette still maintained her strong connection to the community. Antoinette and Alastor frequently do rituals out in nature, always showing respect to Papa Legba, the Loa of the Crossroads first. Ironically, the child-like Papa Legba and his dogs shared a spiritual connection with the young boy before Legba’s Petro aspect Kalfu took over as Alastor grew up. 

(The dogs being part of Alastor’s death could represent the consequence of Alastor abandoning his innocence and former faith in his family/ancestors. The dog is sacred to Papa Legba and Ogun, Loa of iron and warriors/hunters). 

Odette and Antoinette warn Alastor not to use magic and Voodoo for evil (which he later does anyway). His spirituality would reflect what path he goes down. Antoinette told Alastor that Voodoo magic is used for healing and guidance. Alastor formerly used Voodoo magic for good until being corrupted by the dark influences of the Goetic demons and Met Kalfu. Antoinette reveres the Rada Loa and discovers that Alastor has a spiritual connection to Met Kalfu, a Petro Loa. This explains Alastor’s affinity with fire magic. 

Odette and Antoinette’s hidden magic is a reddish blue, the colors of the Petro and Rada mixed. Alastor’s magic eventually becomes Petro red. In 1919 after making deals with Gnostic demons Abaddon, Furfur etc. (kill souls on Earth as sacrifices to gain more power in the afterlife), his magic becomes exclusively evil and powerful. As a consequence, he loses touch with his ancestors and the other Loa after the deaths of his parents. (Souls can use magic in other worlds but lays dormant on Earth). 

Alastor later gets his magic in hell with Kalfu’s influence and on Earth, he calls upon Ogun to assist him with using knives, axes and other weapons. None of the Loa accept human sacrifices but the Gnostic demons do, thus how Alastor gained more souls and eventual power. 

Antoinette notices her husband slowly growing more distant from his son as Alastor bonds with her more. 

Chapter Five: “Shadow Man” 

1903: age 7

At first, Armand is friendly with Alastor, watching with pride as he grows up. But as time goes on, he becomes more distant and harsh. Armand’s exposure to church made him believe that Alastor was a spawn of the Devil. He forces Alastor and his mother to memorize parts of the Bible and to pray to God every day. When they refuse, they get beaten up. Antoinette always cries in despair when she has to watch her son get beaten and whipped. She gets beaten up as well when she doesn’t clean the house or cook food to his liking. When Armand displays more “appropriate manly” behavior, he receives approval from his male friends and his parents. 

During the better moments, Armand teaches Alastor how to hunt for game, prepare deer meat and skin deer for fur and deer heads. He also taught him some French. Armand has a taxidermy collection at the family cabin, even having his own business selling the stuffed prepared animals. He also teaches Alastor self-defense and how to run and be strong like a man. Alastor didn’t play sports like his father wanted but he was skilled at hunting and doing outdoor work. 

Armand is mostly at work or with his buddies. Other than teaching Alastor skills in the woods, he doesn’t spend time with him. When he does interact, he chides his son for various things. Armand brings a hunting dog into the woods and the dog attacks Alastor, thinking he was a deer. Armand chides Alastor for not defending himself and being careless. This begins Alastor’s fear of dogs. 

Chapter Six: “You Rascal You” 

1906: age 10

As time goes on, Armand and Alastor begin to hate each other. Armand doesn’t like the fact that Alastor cooks and sews, calling it “women’s work.” Alastor’s love of theater and musicals doesn’t please him either. Alastor gets bullied for his heritage and interests at school. Armand stamps and breaks Alastor’s ribs when he doesn’t behave. Armand gets jealous that his wife seems to spend more time with Alastor. In darker moments, Armand soon begins drinking alcohol and hooking up with other women, even in their own home. When Alastor witnesses the horrific sight one night, his father beats him, whips him and molests him, calling him a “half-breed sissy faggot who likes other boys.” His mother comes in later and comforts him.

Alastor at a young age remembers the feeling of violation, his father’s hands on his waist and thrusting penis in his ass. This begins the cycle of trauma and Alastor’s aversion to people touching him, other than his mother. His mother soon finds out of his actions but can’t do anything about it as he is the head of household. Alastor’s mother sings “Smile” to her son as a song of comfort and lament. Alastor begins to think about killing his father. 

Then one day when Alastor was ten years old (1906), Armand announces his divorce. He says that he will take most of the family income and the cabin, leaving Antoinette alone with her son and poorer. Having been pressured by his parents and wanting to reclaim his status in society as a white Christian man, Armand announces his leave. 

Armand is about to leave one early morning to confirm the divorce when Alastor arrives. His father briefly beats him again, almost choking him to death and threatens to violate his mother as punishment. Not wanting his mother to go through more beatings and rapes, Alastor grabs the hunting rifle and shoots him square in the chest. The gunshot wakes his startled mother. Stunned at what he had done, he hides the evidence from her and promptly burns his father’s body. Though his mother has a suspicion it was him, she doesn’t say anything. 

Chapter Seven: “Nobody Knows The Trouble I’ve Seen” 

1909: age 13 Alastor witnesses discrimination

Alastor begins to play instruments and sing really well, his skills backed up by his mother’s teachings and the school band practices. 

Alastor watches many old films including…  
“The Great Train Robbery” (1903)  
“Chased by Dogs” (1904) traumatized him/foreshadowing  
“Satan Finds Mischief” (1908)  
“Frankenstein” (1910) One of Alastor’s favorites as a teen, he emphasizes with the monster  
“Oliver Twist”  
“White Fawn’s Devotion” (1910)  
“L’Inferno” (1911) another one of his favorites  
“Peter Pan” (1924)  
“The Phantom of the Opera” (1925) Watched it with Mimzy  
“The Wizard of Oz” (1925)  
“The Jazz Singer” (1927) One of his favorite musicals  
“Sweeney Todd” (1928) Another silent crime film he enjoyed  
“PopEye” (1929)  
“King of Jazz” (1930)  
“Dracula” (1931)  
“Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde” (1932)  
“Smilin’ Though” (1932)  
“Murders in the Rue Morgue” (1932)  
“Tarzan the Ape Man” (1932)  
“The Big Broadcast” (1932) Alastor relates to the radio broadcaster main character  
Radio City Music Hall started showing films in 1933.

As a teen, Alastor swims in the creek, hikes in the mountains and hunts bear and deer. He also collects animal skulls when he can, as he is fascinated by anatomy. 

At some point, Alastor goes to Dr. Facilier in search of a better life. Dr. Facilier forms an alliance with the dark Loa and offers Alastor a chance to do the same. Alastor refuses at first, telling him that Voodoo is meant to be used for healing and ancestor reverence. Alastor ends up making a fool of himself, trying to do dark magic like his cousin. Alastor sympathizes with Dr. Facilier, tries to help him out. But Dr. Facilier says, “Give me tons of money and I might just stop my ways.” Alastor, far from being rich, just shakes his head. His cousin warns him that they will meet again. 

Chapter Eight: “God Moves on the Water”

1912: age 16

Alastor witnesses the Titanic sinking in 1912, reading the newspaper (the same year that Baxter died). During the same year, he and his mother are forced to evacuate due to hurricanes. Alastor helps save people’s lives from drowning. They move closer to the city but their cabin in the woods remains intact. Alastor and his mother frequently pray to the Loa and saints associated with disasters. 

World War One

World War One begins in 1914 right after Alastor graduates high school, and Alastor is drafted for it at age 18. He tearfully hugs his mother goodbye, unsure whether he’ll see her again. During his time there, he discovered the use of old radios used for communication. He was one of the soldiers who fixed and transported said radios on the front lines. Alastor watches several comrades die around him, the only thing keeping him sane is his task to operate the radios. After the war ended in 1918, Alastor returned to the city, now with more of an idea of his career. He applied to several radio stations but was rejected due to his race. But the Spanish Flu also occurred…

Chapter Nine: “Willow Weep For Me”

1918: age 22 Spanish Flu

…and when Alastor gets home in early November, he finds out his mother is gravely ill. He is able to embrace her as she says her final words: “Don’t be sad for me. Remember, you’re never fully dressed without a smile.” Heartbroken, Alastor is forced to bury her at a nearby cemetery as it rains. He kills two intruders in a blind rage and feeds their remains to the alligators in the bayou. He visits her grave and leaves offerings every October and November. 

Chapter Ten: “Friends On The Other Side”  
1920  
Alastor goes to Dr. Facilier, both men had lost their mothers. Distraught, Alastor agrees to talk to the dark Loa and gain dark magic to use in the afterlife. But Dr. Facilier intends to gain wealth at any means, even if it means offering Alastor’s soul. Dr. Facilier reads Alastor’s tarot cards. 

The two voodoo men make a deal: whoever wins and lives the longest will own the other’s soul in the afterlife. (Alastor’s shadow appears as well). Alastor knew it was risky, but he felt helpless at this point. He watches Dr. Facilier carefully, and is able to mimic some of his magic when he arrives in Hell. Dr. Facilier tells Alastor that if he tries to kill him, then the Loa will haunt him until his death. Both agree to let the other do their dark deeds (Alastor killing people and Dr. Facilier scamming people for money). 

Alastor ends up giving him money to help him run his shop, but ends up more broke in the process. Dr. Facilier laughs at his cousin’s fate, but Alastor vows that he will surpass him. 

It is at this time that Alastor makes his deals with Kalfu, Furfur and Baron Samedi demons: wealth and power for the sacrifice of human souls. Only Furfur accepts human sacrifice, the Loa do not (they are not necessarily evil, they just want to help guide Alastor and teach him important lessons). Alastor is instructed to retrieve a grimoire in the afterlife that will seal the deal and grant him his powers (plus his shadow as he already had his microphone staff and basic radio powers beforehand). 

Alastor calls upon Baron Kriminel to help with getting revenge on those who tormented him and bullied him around. Alastor loses touch with his ancestors and the more beneficial Loa, opting instead to work with Furfur. 

Chapter Eleven: “Dr. Jazz” 

1919: age 23  
The Radio Corporation of America is founded in 1919. In 1922, WWL, Louisiana’s first radio station started broadcasting, founded by the Catholic Loyola University to help raise funds to build six new campus buildings.  
Alastor dreams of becoming a jazz musician. Louis Armstrong becomes his role model and encourages him to join a band of his own. More people start to recognize his talent. 

Axeman

Alastor takes care to avoid the Axeman killer and is spared from his attack by playing jazz every night. At one point, Alastor hacks a couple and copies the Axeman’s actions, leading to more panic in New Orleans. The rumors spread that the Axeman had killed twice as many victims, which was entertaining for Alastor as he reported it on the radio. 

Time goes by (Roaring Twenties) and Alastor performs in an attempt to make some money. His uncle then connects with someone who works for CBS. More people flock to hear Alastor and his band perform. Alastor earns more money when he begins to fix radios for people. Alastor then applies for a radio DJ position but ends up getting stuck in a lower position, organizing files and cleaning up the studio rooms. Alastor kills off the higher ups and gets a position at NBC. He plays the top tunes but it soon gets boring. After getting fired, Alastor decides to broadcast on his own.

Chapter Twelve: “Sitting on Top of the World”  
1920s: Young adulthood, career peak

During the Roaring Twenties, he would become the most famous radio host in Louisiana. Alastor often smokes both during work and during his free time. Alastor basks in wealth and fame.

Chapter Thirteen: “Mack The Knife” (Alastor’s killing sprees)

1919, 1920: age 25 - 1933  
During the Roaring Twenties, Alastor begins his killing spree of racist men, rapists, and criminals. He is called the Vigilante and the Louisiana Lunatic by those in New Orleans and kills his victims in various ways. Guns, knives, traps, and fire were his favorite tools to use. However, in this version, Alastor doesn’t kill women or children, he only uses them as tools. 

Alastor flirts with women and manipulates them because it’s fun to do. People who made deals with him often found their money stolen by him. Many women are charmed by Alastor but Alastor doesn’t get intimate with any of them. He enjoys dancing with women, especially Mimzy. Alastor lavishes in wealth, buying new red suits and top hats, a fancy red car and a microphone cane with golden deer antlers. He also likes black, brown, blue, and green outfits. Alastor pulls pranks on people for fun (thumbtacks, kick me signs, soap in drinks, whoopee cushions, plastic doorways), some like it, some don’t.

Chapter Fourteen: “You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile” 

Chapter Fifteen: “Pack Up All Your Troubles and Smile, Smile, Smile!”

Alastor meets flapper woman Mimzy and the two bond over drinks, dancing, and singing. Alastor discovers that she killed her abusive husband and took his money. Mimzy finds out that Alastor kills criminals but she doesn’t say anything to anyone else.

Chapter Sixteen: “Love is a Magical Mystery”

Mimzy and Alastor dance the Charleston.

Chapter Seventeen: “Let’s Misbehave” 

Mimzy is deeply in love with Alastor, but he doesn’t love her back. He only sees her as a friend, which Mimzy doesn’t quite understand. She questions whether Alastor has a sexual disorder when Alastor tells her how he feels, which offends him. The two of them get intimate and nearly have sex but Alastor holds back, saying he’s not ready, much to her shock.

Chapter Eighteen: “Do What I Wanna Do”  
1926  
Mimzy later dies after Alastor accidentally poisons her drink that was left for a racist man. Alasor would later sing with her and Rosie, bonding again in Hell. Alastor gets tired of people assuming he has a sexual disorder. Alastor was heartbroken at losing his only friend.

Dr. Facilier dies in 1926 after failing to please the dark Loa. He lost his bet to Alastor and as a result, became Alastor’s snake slave in Hell. Alastor would also surpass him in magical power in the afterlife. Alastor is more than happy to announce his death on the radio. 

In this version, Alastor doesn’t eat people until Rosie introduces him to cannibalism in Hell via her elite group of associates. They later sing a cannibal song in Hell. Alastor is also not an Overlord and doesn’t go after women or children. 

Alastor cheerfully broadcasts peoples’ deaths on the air, not being found out until the thirties. On the radio, Alastor tells dad jokes, talks about special Creole recipes and always ends with the song “You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile.” Alastor also talks about the Axeman and when he says “play jazz and I’ll spare your life.” Alastor takes great care to avoid the Axeman. Alastor also talks about Clementine’s killings and voodoo practices as well. 

Hell, 1929  
Esteemed Mortal of New Orleans: The Louisiana Lunatic

They have never caught me and they never will. They have never seen me, for I am invisible, even as the sound waves that surround your earth. I am not a human being, but a demon from the hottest hell. I am what you Orleanians call the Louisiana Lunatic. Down here, I’m the inevitable Radio Demon.

When I see fit, I shall appear and claim other victims as I see fit. I alone know whom they shall be. No clues will be left behind, save for what you might hear on the next broadcast.  
Tell the police and the racist, elite scum of the world to beware. Let them try not to discover who I am, for it’d be better for them not to have been born than to incur the wrath of the Louisiana Lunatic. You’ll have a deer in the headlights look and won’t have any idea what hit you until after it’s too late.  
Undoubtedly, you Orleanians think of me as a monster and murderer. But if I wanted to hurt anyone else here, I would have done so already. If I wished, I could pay a visit to your city every night. I could kill every one of your best and worst citizens, for I am in a close relationship with the Shadows of the Other Side.  
At 6:06 pm next Friday night, I am going to pass over New Orleans and then visit those in Hell. I am going to make a little proposition to you people. Here it is:  
I am very fond of jazz music, electro swing, and jambalaya. I swear by all the Loas and deities that I will spare those who can provide me with some great entertainment when I visit. Word of warning, I can read you people like a book, and see into your very souls. Anyone foolish enough to challenge me will have their corpses consumed and their screams muffled by the lovely sound of jazz bands jamming the night away.  
I have been, am, and will be, the worst spirit that ever existed in fact, fantasy, or realm of Hazbins.  
Smile and stay tuned! 

Chapter Nineteen: “Crazy Rhythm”  
The Great Depression comes into effect as well as the Stock Market Crash of 1929. Alastor enjoys reading about the chaos in the newspaper. People frantically sell their stuff and beg for jobs and money. He also enjoys seeing the orphans suffering homeless in the streets as it reminds him of his better off status. He also finds children annoying and undisciplined, a left over trait from his father. 

But soon, things take a downward turn. Alastor begins to lose money and food, his former glory days over. Alastor hoards radios and radio furniture in his house. He grows bony thin and his eyes have bags under them. (He takes on a similar gaunt appearance arriving in Hell, remaining weak until he gains his powers and eats other demons. Magic also takes some of his energy.) Alastor grows unhealthy due to lack of food, and (almost!) resorts to cannibalism. He also fears losing his radio audience due to the prospects of TV. He meets Vox, an ABC broadcasting company CEO who taunts him for his race and career. They get into a fight but victorious Vox leaves, saying to him that his days are over. 

Alastor becomes depressed, cutting into his skin for rituals or just to taste his own blood…to feel something. His self-inflicted cuts add to the scars on his back and body from his dad and struggling criminals. 

Chapter Twenty: “Video Killed the Radio Star”

Alastor ironically dies when a full Hunter’s Moon is present. Alastor becomes more careless with his killings, and is soon discovered by police in 1933. The police sends dogs after him, a German Shepard, a Pit Bull, and a Black Lab. As he runs, he is bitten by a rabies infected dog in an alley. Alastor races through the snowy woods, experiencing painful headaches, and hallucinations of drowning and his parents being killed as deer. The police dogs bite at his legs but he shakes him off and runs some more. A deer hunter spots him, fearful and disgusted by the madman who rushes at him head on. (The hunter is Vox’s friend and the soon to be TV Overlord smirks). Alastor’s insane eyes beg the hunter to finish him off, as he didn’t want to be arrested. The hunter almost shoots him but finds he can’t do it. Vox then shoots Alastor between the eyes and his body falls. (Video Killed the Radio Star). The dogs maul at him moments before the gunshot before the police arrive. They turn him over and see the hole in his forehead, his glazed eyes, bloodied clothing and frozen smile. Alastor’s body is promptly burned, his belongings destroyed and his radios given away to an antique shop. His death is announced on his own radio station by none other than Vox before it, too, is done for. Many of his fans are saddened but the majority of New Orleans is relieved that he is gone. Vox is hailed as a hero before he returns to his job in another state. 

(This is why Alastor hates Vox so much, not just because of their different tastes in technology!)

“You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile” (finale)  
A lone old fashioned radio (the one with the smiling grin on it and Alastor’s favorite radio) lights up in an antique store. His creepy voice says “Stay tuned” as the next part begins.


	2. 1933: Arrival In Hell: "Beware Of The Radio Demon"

Tagline: “It’s time to tune in…”

Chapter One: “Heebie Jeebies” 

Alastor arrives in Hell in 1933. He lands in the street between a jazz club and a strip club. He arrives naked and afraid, shocked by his new deer-like appearance. He has a black and red deer tail, antlers, red and black hair, sharp yellow teeth, red eyes, scarred gray back and chest, a regular size penis and gray scarred body. He is revolted by the tan gray gnarled state of his clawed hands and feet. When he talks, his voice has a radio filter, which surprises him. He realizes that it must be how he sounded to his audience. (Mimzy catches a peek at him but doesn’t yet know who he is). He summons his microphone staff, who is stunned to see Alastor nude. The microphone briefly glows, allowing Alastor to go on the air. Alastor realizes that Hell is a lot bigger and scarier than New Orleans. Demons mock him, including perverted ones. His memories coming back to him and instincts, Alastor quickly takes out the surrounding creeps with his bare hands, stealing their overalls and clothes. Alastor first wears brown too-loose pants and a white torn v neck shirt. So far, his only powers consist of controlling radios and brief bursts of fire. 

Alastor then witnesses the harsh reality of Hell, daily discrimination, turf wars, killings, rapes and stealing. He then realizes that he has no place to live. It was the survival of the fittest from here on out. Alastor witnesses Tom Trench on TV, Sir Pentious and Baxter creating inventions, Mimzy performing at the jazz club and, of course, he learned of the royal family. Helsa and Seviathan and other Hell born spit at him, complaining that “common sinner scum” don’t belong in Hell. Alastor also sees a man with a radio head called Muse on an advertisement for 66.6 FM. Alastor gets mad that he was sent to Hell with his black stag demon father Neleus while his mother Poena got to go to heaven as a beautiful red doe humanoid sorceress. 

Alastor camps out alone in the woods, deeply missing his mother and his old life. He wants to do something about all the sinners in Hell. A sense of duty came back to him…how he wanted to get rid of bad people, lost causes… an obligation to continue his work he had done on Earth. There were only a few people he could trust, and no one in Hell seemed good enough for his standards. Thus he decided to be untrustworthy and manipulative to everyone else. For him, it was all in good fun, too.

Chapter Two: “All Of Me”

Alastor is reminded of what Furfur said after he sacrificed other humans to them on Earth: to find a grimoire that would allow him to summon Furfur, Kalfu and Baron Samedi to gain his powers. He asks a blue deer overlord and he tells him to look in Stolas’ palace. The blue deer knew that it was near impossible to get out alive from Stolas. Rosie witnesses the conversation and decides to follow the sinner newcomer. Alastor sneaks into the palace to retrieve the grimoire, only to be caught by an angry Stolas. Alastor retrieves the book and is rescued from Stolas by a floating Rosie Poppins with an umbrella in her hands. 

Alastor then summons Kalfu, Baron Samedi and Furfur. 

Furfur grants Alastor with heightened deer senses and destructive powers.  
Baron Samedi grants Alastor with darkness and shadow powers.  
Kalfu grants Alastor with fire and voodoo magic. 

Alastor’s powers over radio were already his own when he arrived in Hell. This was why no mortal souls before him were seen with that much power; only powerful Hell-Born/Overlords had similar powers. The voice from his microphone is actually his own radio voice he had as a human.

The prices Alastor paid for his powers were the collection of souls over the years, loss of his loved ones by fate, his own brutal death, being sent to Hell for his murders and a limit on his powers. Kalfu’s demons got a part of Alastor’s powers and Alastor can get tired after using a certain amount of energy. Alastor using blood magic drains energy, and he requires food, meat and rest to recover. Alastor can also be killed by angelic weapons.

Alastor’s powers include teleportation, shadow magic, portal creation, reality warping, conjuring fire and objects, possession, destructive magic, blood magic etc. The shadow demons get part of his power and after a painful separation, Alastor’s shadow is formed. The shadow, representative of Alastor’s darker thoughts, acts as a guide and bodyguard. Alastor creates his red tattered dress coat, black shoes with red deer tracks, his pants and his monocle. Alastor’s microphone allows him to be on the air anywhere to broadcast his massacres. The device reflects his mood as well, playing music and songs. The microphone can hypnotize demons who stare and listen to it and creates fatal radio waves that can blast brains out and destroy nearby buildings. With the help of his shadow, Alastor can travel from one shadow spot to another, through doorways and in small spaces. He can also travel through radios too.

In addition, Alastor can also shapeshift into others and into his red deer form. In his most powerful form, he appears as a bloodthirsty wendigo. 

Alastor’s shadow is a manifestation of all his dark subconscious thoughts that are freed after he dies. The microphone staff is a manifestation of his radio host personality he had as a human. Alastor had been turned into a deer demon in Hell to remind him of his fate: “the hunter becomes the hunted.”

Chapter Three: “I’ve Got the World on a String”

Taking advantage, Alastor soon uses his powers to topple Overlords and take over many areas of Hell. He takes over 66.6FM, killing Muse and many Overlords (including Newspaper, Telephone, Clock, Car, Plane, Textile, Telegraph, Book and other Overlords. He makes a truce with the Overlord of Film.) Vox, Valentino and Velvet would arrive later. He forms an army of shadow demons and voodoo imps, his minions killing demons, burning stores, looting, feasting on deer and causing havoc. 

Alastor becomes friends with the blue deer Overlord, a descendant of Furfur. The Overlord tells him where he can find his father, Neleus. 

Alastor spends time with Lucifer too, drinking whisky, booze and singing. Lucifer likes polka music while Alastor prefers jazz. He treats Lilith well and watches as she performs on stage with her Resist band. (“God Spelled Backwards Is Dog”) Lucifer had been notified of Alastor’s powers and was intrigued. No mortal soul had power like the Hell Born elite before. Alastor even got a chance to dance with Lilith, him treating her like a lady and temporarily entranced by her beauty. 

Alastor learned to stay on the king’s good side but can’t help getting curious about his unique daughter, Charlie. Lucifer talks about how Charlie sees the good in every sinner and her bond with Seviathan in Inferno high school (Charlie had not met Vaggie yet and Alastor wasn’t in love with Charlie, just curious about her, like finding a new specimen.). Knowing that getting too involved would lead to trouble, Alastor shrugs it off. Lucifer allows Alastor to do his chaos, provided he leave the royal family out of it, which he agrees. 

Alastor makes deals with several demons and even temporarily gains access to Earth, gaining more souls. Alastor creates two hideouts: one a cabin with radio towers near a forest and an underground lair where the shadow spirits are (Deer’s Den). 

Chapter Four: “The Axeman’s Jazz”  
Alastor terrorizes Hell and uses an ax to kill off demons who don’t play jazz on his birthday. He even writes a letter similar to the Axeman’s letter:

Hell, 1933

They have never caught me and they never will. I am not a human being, but a demon from the hottest hell. I am what the Orleanians called the Louisiana Lunatic. Down here, I’m the inevitable Radio Demon.

When I see fit, I shall appear and claim other victims. I alone know whom they shall be. No clues will be left behind, save for what you might hear on the next broadcast.   
Tell the Overlords and every sinner and Hell Born of the world to beware. Let them try not to discover who I am, for it’d be better for them not to have been born than to incur the wrath of the Radio Demon. You’ll have a deer in the headlights look and won’t have any idea what hit you until after it’s too late.  
Undoubtedly, you denizens think of me as a monster and murderer. But if I wanted to hurt anyone else here, I would have done so already. If I wished, I could pay a visit to your city every night. I could kill every one of your best and worst citizens, for I am in a close relationship with the Shadows of the Other Side.   
At 6:06 pm next Friday night, I am going to pass over Pentagram City. I am going to make a little proposition to you people. Here it is:  
I am very fond of jazz music, electro swing, and jambalaya. I swear by all the Loas and deities that I will spare those who can provide me with some great entertainment when I visit. Word of warning, I can read you people like a book, and see into your very souls. Anyone foolish enough to challenge me will have their corpses consumed and their screams muffled by the lovely sound of jazz bands jamming the night away.   
I have been, am, and will be, the worst spirit that ever existed.  
Smile and stay tuned! 

To make a deal with Alastor, call 666 - 024 - 1929 on your hellphone. 

(Edward’s number is 24, 666 is the Beast number and 1929 is the year of the major Stock Market Crash)


	3. 1930s-1940s: Meeting Rosie and Mimzy

Chapter One: “Practically Perfect In Every Way”  
Hell Born Rosie Marie Poppins and Alastor properly meet shortly after he gains his powers. Rosie introduces Alastor to an elite group of cannibals, and Alastor happily accepts her invitation, thus further increasing his influence. Under the teachings of Rosie, Alastor learns how to increase his status, despite being a sinner. Due to being close to Rosie, less people insult Alastor as he walks by. He learns what it’s like to be a cannibal for the first time, and his hunger never ends since. Alastor begins to miss Kalfu and his Loa interactions (and his mother). He originally thought that he would pass through the seven gates of Guinee, the land of the dead in Loa culture. Rosie and Alastor bond over tea, coffee and murder. Rosie offers Alastor the position of Overlord but Alastor declines, as he wants to be free to wreak havoc without rules. He also shows a distaste for the greedy Overlords and authority figures. Rosie said that there are several sinners who are Overlords as well, but he still declines. Alastor would be his own Overlord!

“I was never destined to be part of any high hat group of leaders. I’ve worked exclusively for myself in my last life and will continue to do so in this one. With enough allies and the right timing, I could take them all down one by one. Besides, their meetings sound boring anyway.” - Alastor

Rosie used to work with her girlfriend Franklin until she died and Rosie got to own the shop for herself.

In return for Rosie helping Alastor get the spellbook, Alastor treats her like a lady and helps promote her emporium and spqeakeasy. Rosie recalls how she treats her employees cruelly and uses their wages to live a lavish life. Rosie is a cruel CEO who pursues rich and powerful men (and like the Dolly Sisters, she dances and performs as well). They both laugh as they share stories of taking advantage of other demons. Despite being Hell Born, Rosie does not treat Alastor with contempt due to his status as a sinner. (Or if she does, she hides it). Rosie becomes a stern-mother-like figure to Alastor, chiding him for any stupid mistakes he makes. 

Rosie later gives Alastor advice such as being more open with Mimzy or to not fall for Charlie and be at the Hazbin Hotel (she finds the idea of redemption ridiculous. Despite this, Alastor still offers to help Charlie anyway due to seeking entertainment and potentially the trust of the royal family). Rosie also is a model for an All Soul’s Day/Death Day festival. Zombies, ghosts and other denizens watch as she poses on a blood red carpet in her rose garden. Like Day of the Dead, Death Day is a day to celebrate when sinners arrived in Hell and when the Hell-Born were born. 

Unbeknownst to Alastor, Rosie secretly hopes she can gain some of Alastor’s power for herself so she can create Hell into a more orderly place where people admire her and her beauty. Deep down, she believes that Hell Born are superior to sinners, and would be pleased to see the lower class be her slaves! She forms an alliance with Lucifer, Lilith and the Eldritch family who are frequent buyers of her dresses and wares. Rosie works with Lucifer and the Eldritch family to try and bring Charlie down, saying her idea will never work. From Lucifer, Rosie learned of Charlie’s plan to redeem sinners. Redeeming sinners could mess up the hierarchy system and Rosie and the higher ups don’t want that. Her demonic form consists of a vulture like creature hovering in the air with an umbrella. Being in a position of power, it’s no surprise that she wants more of it! She even attempts to hold Mimzy and Charlie hostage to try and bring Alastor down. 

Chapter Two: “Eat a Little Flesh Fantastic”

Alastor and Rosie sing the cannibal song after Rosie introduces Alastor to the elite cannibal group of Victorian ladies. Everyone dances like in the Mary Poppins movie as Rosie calls on her group members to ”go forth and feast.”

“Eat a Little Flesh Fantastic”  
Alastor and Rosie strolled arm in arm after Rosie finished going to an Overlord meeting.  
“Hey Alastor,” said Rosie turning to him. “Have you ever considered joining my exclusive club of socialites?”  
“No, I haven’t…but do entertain me.”  
“It’s mainly me and my group of ladies. We meet up for tea and coffee at this nice café not too far from here. We discuss the latest news, perhaps exchange jewelry or deserts.”  
“Sounds lovely, my dear.”  
“Oh and here’s the best part. My group and I have…exquisite tastes when it comes to meals. And I’ve heard about you and your slaughters.”  
Alastor couldn’t help but puff up his chest in pride. “I was also a very skilled hunter in my other life. I’ve made many meals including jambalaya with venison in it. It is my favorite.”  
A grin of sharp teeth stretched across Rosie’s pale face, her black eyes shining. “Have you ever considered eating the flesh of your victims?”  
Alastor’s stomach growled at the thought. “I had a feeling that something was missing after I killed all those men as a human. I’ve hunted and ate deer and game many times. Perhaps I was too unsure about doing the same to other humans.”  
Rosie laughed. “No restrictions now, though. This is Hell. Feel free to eat whatever…and whomever you’d like.”  
Rosie handed him a blue arm of a nearby dead demon. Alastor maneuvered it into his mouth and sliced it to bits with several noisy bites. The sharp fangs effortlessly tore through the muscle and bone. The tangy taste of blood and juicy meat filled his mouth before he swallowed.  
“That was quite tasty,” he remarked, licking his lips. Alastor then realized something extraordinary: there were countless demons roaming around in Hell. It was as if Hell had decided to provide him with an all-you-can-eat buffet. Not only would he have more meat to eat, but being a cannibal would also help with his fearsome reputation. Cannibalism was considered one of the worst taboos to do on Earth.  
Why not add another sin to his list?  
Alastor bowed and kissed Rosie on her hand in thanks. “Even in death, I learn something new every day. I’d be honored to join you.”  
Rosie introduced Alastor to her group of friends: a bunch of demon women dressed in fancy Victorian dresses of many colors and round ladies’ hats on their heads. Violet, Lavender, and Poppy were some of their names. For a brief moment, Alastor felt like he was back in his time period on Earth. He ate demon meat to his heart’s content. Hell-Born or sinner, raw or cooked, it didn’t matter. He used the flesh and the sinner’s hearts in his jambalaya recipes. As the sinners had previously been human like Alastor used to be, he was now a cannibal.  
The thought of someday tasting actual humans in the living world made his mouth water more.  
On Sunday mornings after Alastor had coffee, he would be greeted by his new admirers while he walked outside, humming a cheery tune.  
“Hello ladies,” Alastor said with a tip of his red top hat.  
“Hello Alastor!” they chimed, as they sat on the ground in front of a mutilated body of a demon. One woman picked up the demon’s separated arm and used it to wave at him. Alastor chuckled and strolled on.  
During one moonlit night, Alastor and Rosie decided to sing a song to strengthen their bond. They were already good friends, if not that then at least compatible associates with similar tastes. She looked like a gaunt Mary Poppins entering a Day of the Dead musical.  
Rosie:  
“Let’s say you’re bored and want to be full,  
Sure, you can go about your day, dull. Or…  
You can eat a little flesh fantastic with me.”

Alastor:  
“If you live your days in wonder, but can’t focus due to hunger…  
Just eat a little flesh fantastic with me.”

Rosie:  
“For if you decide to kill a person, their body will someday rot away. But if you make haste and not let it go to waste…  
Then you’ll be satiated for the day!”  
Alastor:  
“You don’t need to be Lector Hannibal, to consider the life of a cannibal.”  
Rosie: “Want to be robust?”  
Alastor: “You know I must.”  
Both: “Come eat a little flesh fantastic with us!”  
Rosie (speaking): “My fellow epicureans, answer my call. May your gluttonous desires led the way!”  
“Welcome to the club, Radio Demon.”  
Rosie and Alastor:  
“The life of a cannibal  
The feeling is so wonderful  
Hunt and kill, munch, munch, munch,  
A few screams later, you’ve got your lunch!”  
“Have some style and show some class  
It is us among the mass  
When you’re feeling beat and want to eat  
A demon can never have too much meat!”  
“Eat a little flesh fantastic with us  
Give in to another kind of lust  
A sweet treat you are, come near or far  
Our food as you bite the dust!”  
Rosie:  
“You can refrain and boldly exclaim  
‘Eating your brethren’s not right!’”  
Alastor:  
“But we know well, to maim in Hell  
The blood will be shed tonight!”  
Rosie:  
“The life of a cannibal,” 

Alastor:  
“The feeling is so wonderful,” 

Rosie:  
“Hunt and kill, munch, munch, munch…”  
Both:  
“A few screams later, you’ve got your lunch!”  
“Eat a little flesh fantastic with us!”  
(oh- oh- oh- oh- oh)  
“Eat a little flesh fantastic with us!”  
(oh- oh- oh- oh- oh)

Chapter Three: “Hello Mimzy!” (Hello Dolly! By Louis Armstrong)

Alastor bonds with Mimzy Dolly Hannigan at the jazz club and they recall their memories together in New Orleans. Mimzy works as an employer for Rosie at her emporium and squeak-easy. Rosie, enamored with Mimzy’s performance, decided to offer her a job to increase her influence. Like Alastor, Mimzy is more protected thanks to Rosie’s overlord status. Mimzy helps sell Rosie’s custom made clothes and antiques and performs almost every night at the underground bar behind Rosie’s shop. (Behind a door, down a stair-case. The password is “Practically perfect in every way.”)

Several times, Alastor and Mimzy dance and sing at the squeak-easy, to the joy of the crowd. At the squeak-easy, influential people and criminals gather there to discuss business, drink and have fun. Husk also goes there on occasion to serve drinks. Mimzy is popular both there and at her own jazz club: Mimzy’s Place. Rosie, herself, has performed there after her shifts. When asked if Rosie treats her cruelly, Mimzy says, “Almost never.”

Mimzy had died in the 1920s before Alastor. They agree to sing and stay friends, along with Rosie, creating a trio of singing, dancing, drinking and murder-spree-loving friends. They also terrorize orphans as they sing “Little Sinners” (Little Girls). Alastor apologizes for accidentally killing her and being aloof. Mimzy then apologizes for being too clingy with him and claiming that he didn’t know how to love back on Earth. 

Mimzy lives a lavish lifestyle (like the Dolly Sisters, she pursues wealthy men and dances). 

Alastor later offers Mimzy an invitation to visit the Hazbin Hotel and discusses the idea of redemption. Mimzy accepts his offer and decides to stay there, so long as she can still do her performances. Mimzy eventually becomes a guest at the Hazbin Hotel along with Baxter, Tom Trench, Molly, Arackniss, Cherri Bomb and Crymini. She bonds with Alastor, Niffty and Charlie as the girls gossip about men and the group performs in musicals together. Mimzy shares her story about being in New Orleans and with Alastor’s encouragement, she also thinks about pursuing redemption…as long as she gets more fame/recognition. Like Niffty, she gets jealous when Alastor pursues Charlie more. Mimzy thinks that Alastor loves Charlie more, but Rosie suspects he has another motive. 

Alastor and Mimzy dance some more together and frequently perform at the jazz club.


	4. 1950-1952: Making a Deal with Niffty

Chapter One: “Won’t You Shake A Poor Sinner’s Hand?”  
1950  
In 1950, Alastor travels to Earth to manipulate a young Japanese Nefuti (Niffty) into killing her abusive husband. Niffty had grown up in California to a picture bride mother and a distant father. Niffty dreamed of Cinderella romance and fairy tales, often spending her time cleaning chimneys and doing housework. She was traumatized after being sent into an internment camp in her teen years. Her new husband, who she thought she loved, turned out to be abusive. 

Alastor speaks to her through an old radio, encouraging her to do bad things. He offers her manga books, true love and more recognition for her hard work (the promises were false/didn’t work out the way she wanted). Niffty accepts Alastor’s deal.

Niffty later dies in 1952 after being thrown into a burning fireplace by police who had caught her killing her husband and serving the remaining meat in pies. In Hell, the young cyclops works under a black weaving swan-spider at a clothing store. Niffty is chided for every little mistake and was even tossed into a burning lake as punishment. 

Theory: Niffty's abusive husband was Vox, the TV demon who had arrived in Hell in the 50s like Niffty. He was also the one who shot Alastor in the head in the woods. Alastor protects Niffty, almost like a father figure. Niffty remembered Alastor briefly taking care of her when she was an orphan in 1929. Her birth family abandoned her but her new family (a picture bride mother and farmer father) and her moved to California. (Niffty was Nerissa Nefuti, a Japanese maid).

Chapter Two: Little Darling Niffty  
1952  
Thanks to the deal Niffty had made with him on Earth, Alastor is able to track her down and rescue her from the lake. Alastor offers Niffty a clean place to stay and sexy guys to go after. Niffty gleefully agrees and her angry boss is killed by both Alastor and Niffty throwing fire at her. Alastor explains that the deal must be sealed again, as Niffty is now living a new life. He warns her that disobeying would led to her being tossed into the lake again with loneliness, filth and intense heat being her only companions for eternity. 

Niffty helps seal the deal by accepting Alastor’s “handshake of friendship.”

For many years afterward, Niffty cleans Alastor’s house, sews his clothes and protects him with her fire immunity powers. Niffty is later summoned to the Hazbin Hotel to be a chef and maid, catching rats to help out. Alastor doesn’t have to waste as much magic keeping his lair clean and cooking food. He also has someone to occasionally keep him company. (Though he does get uncomfortable when Niffty makes 18 + fanfictions and fantasizes about him.)


	5. 1953-1966 Alastor vs Vox

Chapter One: “Big Butter And Egg Man”  
1953  
Vox arrives in Hell after dying in the 1950s (1953?) and quickly takes over technology in Hell. Using his electrical powers, Vox uses TV to take over other areas of Hell, hosting gruesome game shows and bragging about his status and wealth. Vox is the founder of the Three Villain V trio of Overlords. By 1960, Vox firmly establishes his status as an Overlord. 

Technological Tribulations  
Although Alastor has Niffty, Rosie and Mimzy as allies, they are nothing in comparison to Vox and his gang. Niffty is only there for cleaning and occasional attacks, while Mimzy is too focused in her career. Rosie thinks it’s uncouth to get into dirty fights so she leaves Alastor to fend for himself. (Rosie is also the least powerful Overlord). 

Vox upgrades himself (his boxy TV head into other TVs and soon, a flat screen) and eventually becomes part of the powerful V trio of Overlords. Vox, Valentino and Velvet team up, Valentino becoming head of the porn studio, Vox of TV and media and Velvet of candy and social media. Shortly after Valentino arrives after dying in the 70s, he offers Angel Dust money and a place to work. Angel Dust had died in 1947 and had done crimes with his family before working at the Porn Studio to live his gay lifestyle. Velvet arrived in 2012 and joined Vox and Valentino after they took her in. Vaggie and her father Valentino do not speak to each other for obvious reasons. 

Vox and Alastor have frequent fights over territory, food, and disagreements over technology. Alastor also resents Vox for his racism, treating women like sex objects and helping diminish radio over television. Sir Pentious wants to be part of the “cool club” of the three Vs and the three Overlords obviously do not let him in. 

Vox vs Alastor. Valentino vs Angel Dust. Velvet vs Vaggie. The three rivalries that will shape everything. 

Chapter Two: “The Battle That Shook The Inferno”  
1966  
Alastor can’t seem to bring Vox down and in 1966, they engage in a deadly duel. Vox turned into electricity while Alastor turns into shadow, creating a battle of dark and bright light. Vox shots Alastor repeatedly with a gun, but Alastor smashes his TV head multiple times. Vox wraps Alastor in wires while Alastor does the same to Vox with tentacles. Vox sends robotic dogs after Alastor and in retaliation, Alastor interrupts his TV programs with static error messages. Vox sends Alastor a technology manual and several tubes of toothpaste. Alastor then sends a large TV crashing onto Vox’s head. Things get out of hand when Vox threatens to electrocute Alastor’s dick while Alastor almost eats Vox alive!

Vox creates a major blackout in Hell that lasts for several days. The demons are left in darkness and hear the eerie sounds of radio static and Alastor’s broadcasts (the blackout doesn’t affect Alastor’s radio technology). 

Lucifer punishes both of them by making them work together to clean up the areas they have destroyed. The two of them briefly are transformed into alternate forms: Vox as a shark man and Alastor with an old metal radio head, much to their embarrassment. For a brief moment, Vox and Alastor can only speak in shark and deer noises. 

Shortly afterwards, Vox gets a hammerhead shark demon for a pet and names him Vark. Alastor has a pet demon deer named Dial and two crocodile pets (Kaiyman and Sobek). 

Chapter Three: “A Star Is Born”  
1966  
Alastor and Vox, after battling with electricity and dark magic decide, to settle the duel once and for all. They have contests to see who is the better demon. Vox hosts the most entertaining gruesome TV shows, while Alastor hosts a live cooking segment on the radio. Demons are tortured while answering questions for Vox (and there are Fear Factor scenes as well) while others are cooked alive in Alastor’s kitchen. The two then have a rap battle, with Lucifer, the demon of film and Stolas being the judges. Both of them attempt to cheat as well. Vox wins by one vote, allowing him to take over a desirable territory. Alastor is taken aback at the results, thinking he should have won because he is the most popular character. Vox smugly responds with, “Everybody digs tech, old timer.”

In rage, Alastor destroys several cities in other Rings. Alastor then decides he needs more allies and more entertainment.


	6. 1970-1975: Making a Deal with Husk

Chapter One: “So It’s a Deal Then?”

Alastor travels to Las Vegas, Nevada and meets Irish white man Hilario (Husk). Husk enjoys magic shows as a kid and grew up in a casino after his drunken parents died an early death. From a very young age, Husk got into gambling and has done it all throughout his life. Husk faced discrimination due to being Irish and being seen as lazy. 

Husk had been involved in several wars: World War 2 and the Vietnam War. Thus, Husk suffered from post traumatic stress. Later in his life, Alastor appears to Husk through a radio, offering him more money and booze, to which he agrees. However, Husk gambles his money away and dies of over-drinking at age 75. He had also lost his wife because she divorced him. Seeing his comrades die in war also affected him. 

Chapter Two: “Old Friend Husker”

Grumpy old Husk arrives in Hell. He has bad luck in gambling and frequently gets into brawls. He lives on the streets and fights off thieves trying to mug him. Alastor eventually tracks him down. 

Alastor offers Husk more money, cheap booze, true love and peace from war trauma/PTSD. Husk is suspicious and reluctant but he agrees anyway. As a bonus, Alastor allows Husk to swear all he wants, finding his anger amusing. Alastor warns Husk to behave or else he’d be back on the streets and taken by hellhounds for “bathing rituals.” Husk reluctantly signs the contract and shakes Alastor’s hand, sealing the deal. 

Husk protects Alastor in battle, flying around on his red card suit wings, using his claws, teeth and razor sharp cards for attack. In his full demon form, Husk can grow to the size of a mountain lion. He is frequently called on to do errands like disposing bodies, helping with deal making and making sure any victims can’t get away. When Husk is asleep, Alastor pets him and he purrs. Like Niffty, Husk is treated more like a reliable pet or pawn rather than an equal best friend. 

Husk works at the BlackJack Casino, frequently winning in gambling thanks to both his skill and Alastor’s luck magic. Husk eventually is summoned by Alastor to work as a bar tender at the Hazbin Hotel. Alastor easily brides Husk with cheap booze to stay. 

Alastor now has Husk, Niffty, Mimzy and Rosie on his side to help him keep his status and let the three Vs know that despite their superior technology, the Radio demon wasn’t finished just yet.


	7. Alastor Prequel Comic: "A Day In The After Life"

“Let’s go for a stroll.”

Pentagram City, located in Hell, was hustling and bustling like any other city. What was unique about the area, however, was the vast crimson sky and red clouds up above. A large glowing red pentagram hovered in the air above the city, taking up much of the sky. A lone ray of light shown onto the street below at an angle. 

Below, cars and trucks honked and drove along a narrow street. Several streetlights to the right were held up with bones, the glowing lamps taking the shapes of yellow eyes with a few lashes. Off to the left was a black building that read “club” and “boose” on it in bold red letters. Higher on the building was a red eye structure and a structure of a mouth with sharp white teeth for decoration. Cracked windows were perched up above. A long yellow sign read “50% off Cocaine” on a dark wall specked with red like cooled lava. The upper border of the building was decorated with a prominent row of red upside down Christian Crosses all along it. Above that was a large skull structure, along with red pentagrams in circles on other buildings nearby. 

There were more advertisement signs around the area, promoting drugs, clubs and porn. One sign read “Strippers,” another said “Love Drugs” in yellow letters with a yellow heart in the middle. Below a light blue smaller sign that read “50%” with a drug needle, a cracked theater sign read in bold letters, “Screening XXX Babes.” A few boxes lay here and there. One smoking demon walked down the steps next to yellow crime scene tape near the theater, while a rat demon scurried off. Posing alone on a red pentagram was a smiling statue of Hell’s king, Lucifer. He wore his usual suit, tailcoat and large top hat with a snake around it, an apple cane in his hand. 

More demons prowled the streets, many of them smoking and wearing suits. One stood with a cigarette in hand, wearing a white suit and hat. A gray octopus demon was chatting with a smaller demon near an alley. A grinning demon with horns, a pink suit, dark hat and a bowtie walked by. “Meth” was painted on one wall by a shadow figure with red eyes in a broken window. A pink eye on a red glass door watched the passerby. Another demon with a hat and eyes all over his body glanced around curiously. The octopus demon strangled the other demon in the background. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The dog-like demon wearing the pink suit stopped in his tracks, tattered ears lowered. The tapping sound was coming from a pair of black heeled dress shoes. Accompanying the tapping sound was the sound of humming and music.

The humming and music sounded cheerful, but it was executed at a slow pace.

“Hey hobo man  
Hey dapper Dan  
You’ve both got your style  
But brother, you’re never fully dressed without a smile.”

Mixed within the upbeat, old time Annie music was low-sounding foreboding horns that gave off the feeling of unease. It was almost like hearing music from a slowed old-time film in darkness. 

“Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly  
They stand out a mile  
But brother, you’re never fully dressed without a smile.”

The smoking demon in the white suit stood and watched the one who was humming the song. A single eyed creature and a rat demon watched as well. 

The man was slender and tall, dressed in a crimson dress coat with vermillion lighter red stripes going vertically down the sides. A black bowtie with a red center lay just above his red undershirt decorated with a black upside down cross design. He wore gloves with red tips and dark pants with red borders at the end. His face was a light gray and his red glowing eyes took up much of his face. A monocle connected by a thin black chain rested under his right eye. His nose was quite pointed and his sharp yellow teeth, even more so. His hair was red and black, and deer-like tufts rested on his head, like ears. There were also two small black antlers sticking out from the center of his head. 

The man in red strolled by a small sign that advertised porn films that porn star Angel Dust was in. “Anal Ain’t So Bad, 1:30,” “It Fit After All, 2:00.” “A Third Hole, 3:00,” and “The Tale of the Lost Dildo, 4:00.” The sign was by more yellow crime scene tape and a glowing teal light. Above that was a poster with a naked butt and black thong that read, “The Spanked Crusaders: Slap!” 

The man humming was Alastor, the fearsome Radio Demon. A shadow of him grinning appeared over a group of frightened demons near a wall. One was the white suited demon on a stroll. The octopus demon with three eyes, holding a dead blue demon stood very still. Another demon wearing a baseball cap peered out from inside a red glowing garbage can. Another octopus demon was holding a small dagger. Alastor paid them no mind as he continued his walk. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and he was in the mood for a nice cup of dark Joe. 

Alastor arrived to his destination. A white bat sign read “café” underneath a tattered stripped awning decorated with two skulls and two bones going across it. A menu sign was framed by bones nearby. An old black castle gate stood open over the double glass doors. 

Still humming his favorite tune, Alastor walked up to the front. A purple serpent-like monster with sunglasses, dark clothes and white hair, nervously held open the door for him. Alastor smiled in thanks as he walked inside, his tattered coat trailing behind him. Inside the café were red tables and brown chairs vaguely shaped like devil heads, two holes and an arch making up the faces.

“Good morning fine sir!” Alastor greeted as he went over to the front counter. The server demon wore large round bifocals and had a light blue face with horns and fish fins attached to his cheeks. He wore a red apron over a white undershirt and dark pants with shoes. He also had a long blue tail.

“Hello, Alastor,” he said with a nervous smile. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I’d like a table for one outside, a mug of black coffee and Southern deviled eggs, please.”

“O-of course, sir, Right this way.”

The server led him through another door to an outside pavilion. The server was desperate to not make any mistakes…one could cost him his second life if the Radio Demon was in a bad mood. He hoped that the deer demon wasn’t hungry for seasoned poisson as well.

Alastor was soon relaxing on a shiny wooden chair held by a claw structure. He read the newspaper in one hand while holding a white mug of coffee in the other. The bitter taste of the coffee woke him up more, the flavor pleasing. The server carefully placed a plate of eggs on Alastor’s table, then scurried off. Light green hedges and pine trees offered some privacy, while a rose bush added to the decorum. Indeed, plants and animals could grow in Hell, though they were more often found in gardens of wealthy demons and areas more closed off to the public. Perched on a wrought iron fence were two birds: a red eyed black bird with a long yellow beck and a smaller gray bird with white eyes. 

Alastor picked up one of his deviled eggs with Cajun seasoning on top and tossed it to the ground where the birds were.

“Here you go, you filthy scavengers, enjoy!” 

The gray bird flew down from the fence and bent down to eat the egg with its beck and row of teeth. The black bird sneered at the smaller bird with sharp teeth of its own. The black bird leaned in and snapped its beck aggressively at the small bird. The gray bird held on as the black bird tried to snatch the food away. The black soon bird opened its mouth threateningly with a loud caw, revealing sharp teeth and a long tongue. 

With no warning, the black bird pounced and sank its teeth into the smaller bird. The gray bird violently flapped its wings and cried out. Talons, feathers and blood splattered as squawked pierced the air. The black bird firmly seized its prey, digging into the wet feathery neck of the limp gray bird. Alastor enjoyed the show from his seat, like a spectator watching a Roman gladiator match. Killing other demons was fun, but it was also entertaining to watch others fight to the death. He finished up his eggs and stood up to leave. 

“I-is there anything you’d like for des…” the server began as he walked outside with another tray in his hand. The black bird reared up in the air, flapping its wings, blood smeared over its face and coating its body. The server yelped and covered his head with the plate. The server then ran off with the black bird flying after him. 

“No thanks,” Alastor said. “I’d say this next course is…for the birds.”

Audience laughter emitted from his hidden microphone staff. 

Alastor chuckled at the commotion before going on his merry way. 

A peaceful silence soon fell as Alastor made his way through a park. A white winding path paved around benches and lone iron streetlamps. The trees had bushy green tops and trunks with white stripes. Light shone through the treetops, illuminating the green grass, making it appear like nighttime. Fireflies hovered around and dotted several areas as the chirps of crickets provided a peaceful ambience. The park was one of few areas in Hell that looked like it was from Earth.

Perhaps that was why memories of being outdoors in New Orleans suddenly came rushing back to Alastor. The light from the lamps became the spotlights that lit up the cobblestone streets of the town. The glow of the fireflies brought back moonlit nights near the bayou swamps. The trees provided the seclusion that came with the quiet moments in the woods where Alastor was free to hunt and explore. Alastor examined a firefly in fascination as it flew past. He was almost tempted to run around and catch some, like he used to way back when.

The rosebushes were everywhere in the park as well. Seeing the groups of red and pink blossoms brought back innocent thoughts of his loved ones. There was Mimzy, who would laugh musically as rose petals were tossed toward her after a great singing performance. There was his associate and friend, Rosie, named after the flower itself. 

And his mother, Antoinette as well. She had loved flowers of many kinds, especially red ones. 

“Blossom like the beautiful rose,” she had said, “But don’t be afraid to use your thorns.”

The park seemed like paradise, an oasis in the fiery inferno environment. Alastor decided that now was a good time to stop and smell the roses…in many senses. 

After inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers, he spotted a vibrant one in the light. He plucked it from the bush and smiled genuinely. At once, the rose wilted and shriveled up in his hand. 

Was life just one big joke? Was Alastor cursed to kill every living thing he touched like an alternate Midas? It appeared that even the plants feared being in his presence. 

As much as Alastor enjoyed taking away the lives of others, he was content on letting those he deemed innocent live. Other than hunting animals for food and sport, he saw no real reason to harm plants that never got in his way. They were as good as…well, wallflowers in the background. 

Alastor tossed the dried flower aside. If plants could also bend to his will, then so be it.

Alastor glanced over and spotted two cowardly looking demons nearby. One was a red cyclops with large horns and a dark button shirt with teal flames on the end. The other demon looked like a green lizard, wearing sunglasses, a hat and a blue and white pinstriped suit. 

Alastor grinned and held up his hand.

“Hel…”

“Nope!” called the demons as they dashed away…

“…lo.”

Alastor scoffed. Would it not be courteous to answer back instead of running away? Although Alastor liked it when people feared him, he had to admit that in that moment, he was feeling a bit lonely. 

Life could get so boring when one lives in solitude. 

Alastor wanted others to not only fear him, but to also show him respect and common decency. He wasn’t a heartless monster all the time…the rumors and stories about his acts didn’t cover how he felt during the times when he wasn’t killing others. 

Alastor sighed and continued on his way.

Twirling his red hat with a finger (the hat having holes for his ears), Alastor continued his stroll down the street. In the distance, an upside down church steeple marked a Satanic place of worship. An old fashioned motor vehicle rested on the curb, its headlights glowing. Alastor was pleased that there were some demons around who were familiar with the time period he had grown up in. Sadly, they were few and far between, compared to the endless population of sinners from every corner of world history. 

To Alastor’s left was a shop with a circus stripped awning and a sign next to it that read, “Now entering Cannibal Colony,” in fancy bold print. This was the more cultured portion of Hell, where the well-off enjoyed their leisurely lives. The sound of chomping and giggles came from around a corner.

Alastor hummed and grinned as he came across a gruesome sight. 

Four well-dressed Victorian style women were on their knees, surrounding a body of a horned purple demon wearing jeans. Thick red blood coated their faces and outfits as they feasted on the corpse. The first woman had pale skin, white curly hair and black eyes. She was holding a slab of meat in her hands. The second woman was heavyset with short blonde hair, thick lashes and a frilly pink dress. She ripped the dead demon’s arm off. The third woman was a cyclops with red curly hair and two pointed salmon colored horns. She wore a green dress and had a pointed tail. The last woman had fluffy gray hair and wore a tight brown dress and a matching hat with a large rose on it. 

The woman heard the sound of Alastor’s signature tapping. They burst into hushed giggles and whispers. 

“Oh is that him?”

“Oh my, he’s quite the charmer!”

“Does this blood stain look bad on my dress?”

“Hush, here he comes!”

Alastor came into view, and tipped his red hat to them. 

“Good morning, ladies!”

“Morning Alastor!” they chimed brightly. Alastor could see the hearts in their eyes. The fat blonde woman waved to Alastor, using the severed demon’s arm. Alastor chuckled at the display. 

“Violet, Daisy, Lily, Peony,” he greeted to each in turn. “How did you catch this one?”

They grinned at the dead demon’s exposed ribs. “We caught him trying to shoplift Rosie’s emporium,” Violet explained.

“Thankfully, we were there to stop him from getting any further,” added Peony. “Young people just don’t have class these days.”

“Agreed,” Daisy said. “But that doesn’t make him any less tastier.”

“So many tasty men around. I’d go for any one in front of me,” Lily sighed happily, earning her an elbow jab from Peony. 

“How is Rosie these days?” Alastor asked.

“Business as usual,” said Violet. “When she’s not leading the cannibal colony, she works her employees to second death on sewing dresses and hats.”

“Using their wages for her luxurious lifestyle, as any CEO in Hell would do,” Daisy mentioned.

“How splendid!” Alastor exclaimed. “And being an overlord on top of that. She must be pretty busy.”

“Not all the time,” Peony said. “I’m sure she would be up for tea and a violin session in a few days.”

“We are having a get together soon, if you’d like to join us,” said Lily. “You could stay here for the meal.” Then she muttered out loud, “Oh, please say yes, please say yes…”

Alastor chuckled again. “I’d love to come along with Rosie sometime. But for now, I must get going with my walk.”

Alastor turned around, his back to them. “Give Rosie a hello from me!”

He tossed his red hat toward the women like it was a bouquet. Peony, the woman with the hat, caught the blood-stained hat in her hands with a stunned look. She closed her eyes with a sigh, cradling the hat in her arms. The other women growled at her with jealousy. 

A screeching cat fight began over the hat.

“It’s mine!”

“No it’s mine!”

“Give that back or I’ll tear you to shreds!”

The women were sprawled on the ground, fighting like the birds did over the food. 

Alastor smiled contently. Life was entertaining indeed. 

The sound of smooth jazz reached his ears as he continued on. A slender dark indigo cat had a long tail with neon stripes of teal and pink. Teal and pink also high-lighted his face from the sides. The cat was wearing a dark blue suit and was playing a saxophone that matched his fur color. 

The melody was smooth, upbeat and comforting at the same time. It brought Alastor back to when he played in a jazz band back in New Orleans. Back when Louis Armstrong was his role model and when he dreamed of becoming a professional musician before his radio host job. 

After listening for a while, Alastor flicked a coin into the cat’s black hat on the ground. It landed with a “tink” among the other cons inside. 

The cat looked back at Alastor as he was leaving with a look of surprise and suspicion. He almost didn’t believe that it was the Radio Demon. 

The brightness and static of flat screen TVs caught Alastor’s attention. He stood between a tall orange-red demon wearing a suit and a creature with a monocle and a green face shaped like a sea creature or Invader Zim. 

Alastor grit his teeth when he saw Vox’s face appear on the TVs. The TV’s each played a different commercial, all of them featuring Vox. 

Rock music blared from one screen, making Alastor’s ears flinch. Vox posed with a guitar with looming black speakers behind him. “Ukyrie Speaker 20” appeared at the top. “Better surround sound to go around!”

Another screen showed the logo of the three Vs, Vox, Valentino and Velvet. Alastor cringed and looked away as Valentino did scandalous poses in front of his porn studio. Vox smiled with a finger to his lips as “Vositek” appeared with a black musical note logo. “Download the music app on your Hell phone or computer.”

Vox also appeared with a hamburger in his hands…”grab your craving today.” He also appeared with a box of cereal surrounded by bright lights. “Voot Floop, get yours today, only $666!”

Alastor rolled his eyes at the outrageous price. He couldn’t believe that anyone would buy that junk. 

“Really nothing good on these days, huh?” he asked the two demons. They took one look at him and ran for the hills.

Alastor sighed in frustration. 

Static overtook all the screens as Vox stared down menacingly at his rival. His television head looked larger than life on the screen, his red eyes emitting a demonic light. He wore his usual black suit with blue vertical stripes and large red bowtie. A Wi-Fi symbol was shown on his chest and a teal one on his small black top hat. 

“Alastor,” he cooed with a shark-like grin.

“Vox.” Alastor replied with a grin of his own. The two titans stared each other down for a few moments. 

“How’s my old deer pal of mine? Made it through Open Season again?”

“Why I’m wasting my time talking to two screens, I’ll never know,” he replied. 

“Oh, you afraid of TV, and every modern piece of technology?” Vox smirked. “And here I thought you were the most fearsome demon in Hell.”

“I highly distaste tech, almost as much as your face.”

“Ok boomer, no need to get your antlers in a twist.” He let out a robotic chuckle. “Just so you know, radio will nearly be dead here just like it is on Earth.”

“Balderdash! Radio still exists in both places! I still have my loyal listeners.”

“Ha! You and your group of oldies will be drowned by the lights of my media. Everyone tunes into television and social media now. Get with the times and you might even stand a chance.”

Alastor scoffed. “I can stand a chance on my own…I don’t need fancy moving pictures to do so.”

Vox let out a sinister laugh. “Oh Al, you always were such a lonely pathetic soul. All bark and no bite, am I right? Hahaha!” Alastor’s pupils shrank as Vox continued. “How does it feel to know that I helped steal radio from you and the public? Your career, your very livelihood, gone just like that.” He snapped his fingers as electricity crackled. 

Alastor couldn’t deny that it hurt. His eye twitched, even as he kept his smile plastered on his face.

“Even you stand here today, watching the very thing and person you so despise. What a bitch. Your old-timey world is gone. Unplugged. Dark magic won’t stop my online utopia. I will be the leader of a new world…and you’ll stare wide eyed as I zap everything you’ve ever known into nonexistence.”

A long pause.

Alasor scoffed and tuned on his heels. “Show off. All hat and no cattle.” Even as he left, Vox still smirked at him through the TVs.

Surprisingly, for the first time in decades, Alastor swore under his breath. Vox had made his usual gentlemanly demeanor vanish. He hated that man so much. He not only used technology Alastor didn’t like, he was also racist, sexist and was more than willing to brainwash anyone who looked at him.

“Obnoxious…pompous…piece of shit television…fucking egotistical waddle of gumerized, cross overrated, dumb annoying cultish bastard…”

He was muttering nonsensical words that he didn’t even know existed in his head. 

His swearing and stomping ceased when he spotted something in a nearby villa-roofed store, an eye looking down from the wall. 

A brown butcher boar wearing a blood-stained white outfit was growling at a dark demon, who was stepping back, hands in front of him. The boar wore a green blood-stained apron and was holding a knife. The boar grabbed hold of the demon’s throat before Alastor swung open the door. Both demons froze in place when they saw him. 

“Good day, sir!” Alastor greeted to the boar. The boar dropped the demon as he fell to the ground with an “Oof!” 

Blood smeared the counter and a clever lay on it. The counter had a border of black and pink checkered squares. Hanging on chained hooks above were tons of fresh meat and what looked like a saggy head of an animal. Meats were on display from behind the glass: venison, sirloin, steak, sausage, ham, turkey, pork, chicken, human and demon. Yes, many demons were cannibals like Alastor and the unlucky ones got to be part of the produce. 

Alastor walked over to the boar. “I caught sight of your sign out front, and I make it my business to try out every new meat shop that appears. You never know which one will end up being my favorite!”

Alastor leaned in. “Do you have any fresh venison? I do love a nice top sirloin, but am partial to venison myself!”

The boar narrowed his eyes at his customer. “As am I…” the boar thought. 

“Reminds me of simpler times,” Alastor mused as he wandered around to look at the selections. The boar glanced at the clever on the counter. It was just within reach. Perhaps he could boost his sales with new red deer meat. He inched his three clawed hoof toward it…

Slam!

Alastor’s hand landed hard in the space between the knife and his claw. His ears could pick up the smallest sounds and movements. 

The boar’s eyes grew wide with fear as Alastor slowly leaned his body over the counter. With a sickening creak, Alastor tilted his head to the side as dark antlers began to sprout outwards. His wide eyes were now black with red moving radio dials.

“And we all love to return to simpler times, do we not?”

Alastor’s voice became low and harsh, laced with biting static. 

“Y-yes sir,” stuttered the boar, sweat beading his furry face. “I, uh, I have some nice cuts…I can get for you!”

Alastor’s eyes returned to their normal red as the boar hurried off to fetch some meat.

“Good man!” Alastor said, with a swing of his arm and a fist. The boar put on white gloves and chopped up a slab of sirloin.

“Make sure you get all of that silver skin trimmed off,” Alastor called. “I want fresh meat, not bubble gum!”

With his bloodstained gloves, the boar put the meat into a white sack and wrapped it up in a bundle. With a shaking arm, he handed it to Alastor.

“Thank you kindly, my good sir!” Alastor called, taking the sack. 

Alastor opened the door and held it open as a new visitor arrived. It was a little white sheep with fluffy white hair, a fluffy white tail, beady black eyes and a thick blue sweater. 

“Oh! Pardon me!” Alastor greeted politely as he courteously held the door open. Dolly Bo Peep, the sheep, smiled in thanks. The boar grinned sinisterly as she approached. 

If he couldn’t have deer meat to sell, than lamb would do just fine.

Alastor was just about to leave when he heard yells from inside. He pressed his hand against the window and froze.

“Come here, bitch!” came the roar of the boar.

“What…” the sheep squeaked. Her squeaks turned to shrilled screams. “Hey! Stop! Let go of me!”

The fights never did end in Hell. 

For some reason, her voice soon made him freeze. A sharp wrenching feeling flooded his gut. The sheep screamed again.

“Get off of me you…Help! Help!”

Alastor’s eyes widened. 

Suddenly he was a medium brown skinned little boy at a house, with brown eyes and short brown hair. 

“Help! Let me go!”

Alastor raced up the stairs to find an African American woman backed into a corner. A towering pale man stood over her with a growl on his face, wearing a light blue shirt, dark pants and suspenders. His breath smelled of alcohol and smoke. 

“I asked you multiple times to keep that bastard of a boy in line. I ordered you to have my dinner hot and ready when I came back from work. And what did I find?”

A white hand slapped the woman’s brown face, hard. “You and Al performing a Satanic ritual in the basement!”

“It wasn’t for ya to see!” she protested. “I’m only doin’ what is best for our son.”

“Our son? He’s a mixed spawn of the devil! He ain’t strong or tough or proper like a real man should be. And you’re a bad influence, exposing him with your sewing, and women’s work.”

He gripped onto her wrist and she cried out.

“Mama!” called Alastor.

“Stay outta this, boy!” Armand spat at him as Antoinette stared at Alastor with desperate eyes. “If you don’t want another lashin’ than I suggest you leave.”

“You’re the one who should leave!” growled Antoinette. “All you do is sleep with other dames behind my back and blame me and Al for every little mistake!”

“Alastor was born a mistake…the whole of society knows that. I’m only doing this to help bring things back into order. Like God demands!”

“You may think our son and I are sins, but your inflated ego blinds you…”

“Shut up, negro whore!”

More punches and hits followed, as young Alastor begged his father to stop.

With thick unrelenting hands, Armand stripped off Antoinette’s flowered red dress. “I’m the head of this house. You and Alastor will learn your places…”

He unzipped his pants.

“Even if it means stealing the rest of your dignity…”

The two of them appeared frozen against blackness, only this time, his mother was a red doe and his father…a gray dog holding a black stag head in his paws. 

Poena and Neleus.

Flashes appeared in snip-its…Alastor being molested and pinned down by his father’s hands…Antoinette being stressed at work…shooting his father square in the chest…Mardi Gras and jambalaya…playing the trumpet and saxophone on stage… being a radio host and performing his first murder…his mother’s death…dancing with Mmzy and sharing a kiss…making deals with the Loa and Furfur…Mimzy’s lifeless body in front of him…the teeth of police and hunting dogs deep in his skin and a bullet flying through his head…

Alastor stomped back into the store, and saw the boar choking the sheep. The sheep’s eyes were red in fright and she struggled to free herself from his grip. Alastor’s antlers inched longer, his hands more curved and wide. His teeth grew sharper, his voice dropped lower.

“You know, I do really hate those who can’t show a little more respect to those of fairer means. It’s rather distasteful…”

The man in front of the boar wasn’t a man…

He was a towering wendigo…a demon in his full form. 

Alastor said the next words in low demonic static…

“…like bad meat!”

His black antlers were arched out past his head and his face…was the face of nightmares. Yellow rows of fangs opened wide and his eyes were empty like black holes. Black liquid trailed down from his eyes and mouth along his face. 

It was at this point… that the boar knew he fucked up.

“Aaaaaaaaaa!”

The boar’s screams were meshed with the sounds of ripping and tearing. The walls and floor were soon coated in blood. Alastor tore open the boar, who soon stopped struggling. The boar’s warm heart was chewed up in Alastor’s mouth, his primal hunger fueling him further. One of the boar’s claws fell off and landed on the floor with a slop. The sheep lady sat against the wall, crying and shaking at the gruesome sight before her. She wasn’t going to sleep well tonight. 

Soon, enough, Alastor was full and back in his regular form. The bastard boar had deserved his fate. Alastor’s good deed was rewarded with a free fresh meal. Alastor picked up the slabs of meat and put them in the bloodied sack. Only the boar’s several head and tucks were left, along with his discarded clothing. Alasor strolled out the door and held a piece of flesh in his hand. “Not quite as tasty as venison. But it’ll do.” He popped it into his mouth and continued on.

Sometime later, the sheep lady inched her way out the door, still traumatized. She arrived to a spot in the park and stopped to catch her breath. She pulled out an old Bible and recited a prayer. A holographic image of two sheep in Heaven appeared, one of them with angel wings, a halo and a white-blue suit.

“Collin? My brother?” said the sheep lady to the cherub.

“What’s going on?” Collin asked his fallen sheep sister.

“You’re not gonna believe what I just witnessed…”

To be continued…


	8. Alastor in the Pilot: “That’s (Alastor’s) Entertainment!”

The scene started with black curtains opening to a silhouette of a city. The words SpindleHorse Presents was written in white cursive before fading away. 

The building shadows were against a gray background with eye designs on it.

A man with a radio voice sang a song.

“At the end of the tunnel, there’s craziness.”

A figure of a person was falling downwards through the darkness until ending at a tunnel of light. Shadows of demons falling into Hell were shown: Baxter, Angel Dust, Sir Pentious, Niffty, Robo Fizz, and others. 

“And to meet me, how often one dies…”

A silhouette of a human man with glasses and short hair looked to the left, speaking from a microphone with one hand while using a knife in the other. To the far left were cowering human silhouettes. A white smile shape was shown were the man’s mouth was. 

The man turned to the right in a running motion where a shadow of a policeman, a hunter and a growling dog were staring at him. The dog bared its shadow teeth and the two men aimed long shadow guns at him. Black splatters appeared from near the shadow man’s head and the figure collapsed to the ground. 

“Yes my life is a game

Just a quest for fame…

And my foes all smashed up like flies…”

White spinning silhouettes of Exterminators, weapons pointed, flew around the shadow city, as a glowing pentagram was created in the center. 

The shadow of the killer man appeared again, this time growing shadow deer ears and little antlers. His eyes were glowing red and a shadow staff appeared in his hand. 

The killer stood small within the towering shadow of a man with large antlers and glowing red eyes: his father. A woman wearing a dress and her hair in a bun stood off to the side with a hand on his shoulder: his mother. 

“Why have I always been such a killer?”

“What can the reason be?”

Tentacles and sharp mouths overtook the scene.

“I wonder if the world’s to blame  
I wonder if it could be me…”

A spinning globe was surrounded by large watching white eyes. Rising up were silhouettes of the Exterminators, grinning faces, xs over their right eyes, stained with blood, holding swords and spears. One Exterminator grinned as its white face, eyes, smile, and halo glowed in the darkness before fading. 

In Hell, a small planet had a glowing pentagram on it in the crimson colored sky. “Fuck you Heaven!” and “cleanse!” were written in red graffiti by a broken window. A paper with an Exterminator drawing blew away. Other red signs read “Punishment” and “Your days are numbered,” in big letters. Spears stuck out of dead demon’s mouths in the street. A light spun around from a tower. 

Another Extermination had ended. Dead bodies of demons and horned creatures littered the streets. Some of them had spears through their open mouths. Charlie had sadly strolled on her balcony and shot fireworks from her finger to signal that it was safe. Everyone gradually emerged from inside buildings and other hideouts. Already, turf wars were in full swing as demons fought over new territory. Other denizens disposed of the bodies while the more sinister ones ate them.

One sinister demon was tall and slender, with grayish skin. He wore a red suit, red dress coat and wine colored pants. His shoes were black with red hoof prints on the soles. The dress coat was dark red and decorated with small vertical lighter red stripes. His undershirt was lighter red with a black upside down cross design. A black bow-tie with a red center was below his long neck. Finally, his thick hair was red and black, with fluffy deer-like tuffs poking from his head like ears. Two small black antlers were between them. He even had a red and black deer tail, which was hidden under the fabric of his suit. An oval monocle was under his right eye, connected by a chain. His large glowing red eyes and smile of sharp yellow teeth was enough to scare even the toughest demon away…and for good reason. 

He was Alastor, the Radio Demon, one of the most feared and powerful overlords in Hell. Possessing supernatural abilities and shadow manipulation, he had conquering many areas of Hell and defeated overlords who had been in power for years. Using a red vintage style microphone staff, he could broadcast his carnage and victories at will, hence why sinners called him the Radio Demon. He thrived on domination, trickery, and deceit…always in search for the next entertaining event. Alastor’s dark qualities were balanced out by his love of music, dancing, singing, and the finer things in life. 

Emerging from his underground lair in the shadow spirit realm via portal, Alastor sang a merry song as passerby cowered when he approached. It was around the same time when Charlie sang her lament.

“At the end of the tunnel, there’s craziness  
And to meet me, how often one dies  
Yes my life is a game  
Just a quest for fame  
And my foes all smashed up like flies”

“Why have I always been such a killer?  
What can the reason be?  
I wonder if the world’s to blame  
I wonder if it could be me?”

“I’m always seeking power

Basking in light, for the show

My schemes match up to my dreams

No one else shall know”

“Some people mope and find sadness

I always laugh and show my grin

Some people fail and rest in their sin

With that I’ll always manage to win

Believe me”

“I’m always seeking power

Waiting to hunt the gullible brown deer

Again”

Several signs read “Welcome to Hell: population, a fuck ton.” There were advertisements of drugs, food, casinos, weapons, and porn everywhere. Demons of all shapes and sizes roamed the streets, one flying demon caught a smaller one in its talons. Vox, Valentino and Velvet sat together in a Porn Studios building. A scientist and a wild haired demon picked up weapons to sell on the black market. Rosie crossed out the name “Franklin” on her emporium sign with a grin. It was now Rosie’s emporium. More demons picked up the dead remains and put them in shopping carts. 

The clock tower rang out as the counter changed from 0 to 365 days until the next purge.   
“Next cleanse” was over the counter in fancy letters. 

Against a black screen, the title “Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel” appeared on a pink sign. A black winged key made up the letter T in “hotel.” A red eye was in the circle of the key. 

Sadly, the other characters didn’t get as much screentime as they did in the original episode. Instead of Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb fighting Sir Pentious in turf wars, we see Alastor and Vox in an intense argument before blasting each other with electricity, moving wires and tentacles and exchanging insults. The scene cuts to Angel Dust fighting Sir Pentious and the Egg Bois in the background as Alastor shakes his head. 

In fact, the blue demon that says “I’m alive!” gets immediately run over…but by a different vehicle owned by the self-proclaimed main character.

And it’s not Charlie.

Yep, the Radio Demon did have a car. A blood-red 1929 Packard modified and slightly modernized. Thanks to magic, it could go at fast speeds and even morph into shadow. It had regular tires instead of the typical wheels for the model and a metal step to get inside (though Alastor didn’t need it). The round headlights in the front hummed with bright red light, making them look like angry eyes that could stare into your souls. At high speeds, black radio dials would appear and move in the headlights. Since Alastor was so tall, there was no square roof overhead, just nice leather seats inside and of course, a car radio. Small Voodoo symbols decorated the sides of the vehicle and sometimes glowed in the dark. 

There was a metal grate in the front between the headlamps and below that was a row of sharp yellow teeth, reminiscent of Alastor’s smile. A little gold metal deer head was displayed and attached over the grate. The license plate in the back read “RDO DMN 666” for Radio Demon 666. The car could also morph into newer vehicles as illusions. It wasn’t uncommon for demons to grow envious when they spotted the Radio Demon cursing around in a cherry colored convertible, sneaking around in a burgundy limo, or racing around in a crimson Porshe. 

That is until they saw the headlights and the Radio Demon’s grinning face before facing a harsh crushing impact before seeing darkness.

Alastor would smirk like a bigshot with Rosie, Mimzy and several demon women in their seats. Of course, he would hold open the door for them when stepping in and out. He would take them to clubs for dancing or to theaters at night. Other times, his shadow would appear in the seat next to him and shoot people from the shotgun spot. It was one of his classic jokes he liked to make.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’m opening the first of its kind! A hotel that rehabilitates sinners!”

The audience stared in stunned silence after Charlie had finished talking. Not even the flesh-eating crickets were chirping through the awkward quiet.

A bloodstained logo “Radio Hack” was displayed above a window which provided a stack of dozens of TVs inside. One demon watching had deer antlers and a flaming blue face, one of the many cruel overlords. Crymini, the 90’s hellhound, stood with a little demon wearing a jester hat upside down. Two hellhound twins stood nearby, one with dyed red hair, the other purple. A neon sign nearby read “Bar” “Klub Kanji,” and “used TVs.”

In a bar, dark demons wearing cowboy hats were playing pool, not even paying attention. The lead demon wore a cloth over his grinning face and had a large barrel gun for an arm. His friend looked like a demonic bug, and another looked like a mustached villain from an old film. Meanwhile in a bar, purple and blue dragon-like demons sat and drank while casually watching the TVs overhead. 

Charlie stuttered, “Ya know…’Cause hotels are for people passing through…temporarily…”

A tattooed dark blue reptile demon stood up and let out a loud laugh. 

“Is this girl for real? She thinks, you hear what she thinks? She…heh, heh, heh, oh she’s nuts.” The demon walked away with a small lavender creature and a tall maroon being wearing punk rock clothing and crazy neon hair.

Charlie added, “I figure it would serve a purpose…a place work toward redemption!” She weakly added, “Yay.”

With a tapping of his shoes, Alastor walked and stopped right behind Crymini, the flaming deer overlord and a demon with eyes and a couple mouths on his face. Hatchet, the white skinned red-haired Zoophobia dragon, smartly left the scene. 

He had heard of the demon princess before, but he wasn’t expecting her to appear on TV. He certainly never heard of an idea so crazy before. Making sinners good people was even less likely than making pigs fly (which was one magic trick he could do on occasion). 

Charlie stared around her, concerned. “Look, every single one of you has something good deep down inside. I know you do.”

A light bulb went off into her head as she smirked. “Maybe I’m not getting through to you…”

Vaggie face palmed, knowing what was coming next. “Oh no…”

Charlie snapped her fingers and her bodyguard demons appeared. One sat and began to play a grand piano. 

Alastor stood behind two hellhound twins wearing crop tops and a hanging jester. Next to him was a poster that showed him in his demon form terrorizing the circus, demons trapped within flames inside the tent. His army of voodoo horned imps carrying knives and skulls on pikes surrounded the tortured sinners. The words were bold and full of warning: “BEWARE HIM!” “DO NOT FUCK WITH HIM!” In tiny letters off to the side on the wall read: “for a good time: 666-373-9494.”

Alastor tilted his head to the side in curiosity. His shadow appeared off to his right, morphing into a snarling wendigo deer-like creature. He couldn’t help but tap his foot and hum along as she sang. 

He even started to sing to himself, making his own version of the song.

“Inside of every demon is a lost cause  
Inside of every sinner is a foolish failure  
Inside of every godforsaken drug addicted manic…”

Dude,” moaned a stupid demon with a boar head, “I’m trying to watch the show.”

“Here’s a show I’ll give you,” Alastor thought as he snapped his fingers and sent the boar flying through the air and into a lava pit.

“They’ll turn around  
Dead in the ground  
With just a little time  
Down at her crappy hotel…”

He did feel a bit unnerved at the part where she cuddled with a dog and then threw the dog away. 

After Charlie had finished singing, Alastor laughed out loud. That was quite the performance he had seen! He particularly enjoyed Charlie’s demon transformation and her conjuring of fire for the special effects. And he had to admit that she was a good singer too, despite her ridiculous idea. 

But his favorite part came up next.

In the blaring red lights, Charlie and Katie fought each other on the desk. Katie was in her insect demon form, crawling on her hands and limbs. She briefly held Charlie down, who dodged and then leapt at Katie, knocking both of them off the table. 

“She’s pretty and has a feisty spirit,” Alastor thought. 

“Why won’t anyone help me?” Tom Trench yelled as flames rose from his body.

“You’re on fire, Tom Trench!” Alastor exclaimed, while laughing at his own joke. 

Befriending the princess, and doing something different seemed like a good idea. He glanced over at a faraway Happy Hotel building.

He knew where he would go next. 

After following the white limbo to the hotel in his car, he got out and made his way up to the double stained glass doors with the apple designs on them. Upon further inspection of the hotel, he noticed it was a unique design if not a bit under wear and tear. From the Titanic-like ship off to the side to the hanging carousel that made up a balcony…and perhaps his favorite part, the circus tent overhang in the front decorated with eye designs. 

He had never actually met Charlie before but he heard that she was powerful and different among the demons. For one, she was born in Hell, and two, she was the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith, king and queen of Hell. 

He would have to tread carefully around members of the royal family. Though he thought of them as amusing, he knew how powerful they were. 

Sweat formed on his forehead and he found himself glancing around.

Why was he suddenly…nervous?

Somebody like him couldn’t afford to let any sign of weakness show. Of course He wanted to make a good first impression, plus he was sort of curious as to why she would pursue this rehabilitation idea. His nervousness faded away when he imagined Charlie as naïve. Maybe he could easily trick her and not have to be caught by anyone? 

The best thing he could do for the moment was be polite and offer to help. As any good charmer and manipulator knew, first impressions and the process were everything…

And a nice big smile was the crème de la crème.

Puffing out his chest, he knocked on the door.

It was a very slow “Shave and a Haircut knock.”

The knocking from outside interrupted Charlie’s thoughts. She opened her eyes. 

An ice cold feeling of dread spread through her veins. No other demon would ever do that kind of knock.

Unless…

She tentatively reached out her hand to the door handle, and quickly pulled it open.

Sure enough, the most feared demon in Hell was standing right outside her door. A couple of shadow spirits poked their heads through. 

Charlie’s face morphed into sheer terror, eyes wide as saucers.

Yes, there she was, right in front of him. Alastor opened his eyes as they glowed red, a radio sound emitting from him. His eyes dilated playfully as he raised a finger in greeting.

“Hell…”

The door abruptly slammed shut.

Brief silence.

Charlie opened it again…

“…oooo!”

Slammed it again. 

Alastor could hear Charlie’s muffled voice from inside.

“Hey Vaggie!”

“What?”

“The Radio Demon is at the door!”

“What?!”

“Who?” asked Angel.

“What should I do?!” Charlie asked.

“Well, don’t let him in!” Vaggie said. 

A growl formed in Alastor’s throat. 

He stood there, shocked in front of the stained glass door, smile still plastered on his face, hand and curved claw in the air. 

“Well… that was…rude,” he thought. “Usually people are too sacred to answer when I come by. Or they rush to try and please me because they know I could slaughter them at any time. I’ll just wait here then…or maybe break this door down…”

He had been turned down not once but twice by her! If she had been an average demon, she would’ve been a bloody heap on the floor. The princess should know better than to reject anyone like that, especially a prideful demon like himself.   
Any offense to his pride would not go unnoticed.

Charlie opened the door again.

“May I speak now?” Alastor asked, hiding his anger.

“You may,” said Charlie.

Alastor held out his right hand to her, which briefly glowed. He half expected her to reach out and shake it right away…which would’ve proven her naïve nature…but instead she just stood there. 

“Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart, quite a pleasure.”

He eagerly grabbed her wrist and leaned his face close to hers before strutting inside. Charlie stood, dumbfounded, her hand still out. 

“Excuse my sudden visit,” he went on, “but I saw your fiasco on a picture show and I just couldn’t resist. What a performance!”  
Audience cheers came from his staff as he turned around.

“Why I haven’t been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929!”

He bobbed his head side to side and burst into laughter. He glanced back at Charlie who was by the door. “So many orphans!”

A sharp spear was suddenly pointed at him. He froze in fear, his smile still on his face.

“Stop right there!” It was Vaggie.

She swore in Spanish under her breath: “Carbon hijo de perra! (Son of a bitch!) I know your game. And I’m not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous, cheesy, talk show shitlord!”

Alastor’s eyes narrowed and glowed. He made a low noise of warning.

“You have a lot of nerve to stand up to me like that, girl,” he thought. “You don’t know anything about me, and you certainly aren’t going to stand in my way.”

Alastor merely laughed slightly and nudged the weapon away with his fingers. Charli and Vaggie were in front of him.

“Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here…”

He added in a low creepy tone, “I would have done so already.”

His red eyes briefly turned to red radio dials and radio static filled the room. He tilted his head slightly, letting his chaotic magic roam. Vaggie and Charlie were frozen in fear as they caught glimpses of red Voodoo symbols, static, and warped reality.

Then just as quickly, the noise and magic ceased and Alastor shook his head, eyes back to full red. For a brief moment, they had been small red pupils inside black sockets.

“That scare should teach them to remember their place,” he thought.  
He bowed. “No, I’m here because I want to help!”

Charlie was sure she hadn’t heard him right. 

“Say what now?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“Help!” he responded with another laugh, leaning in close before moving back. 

He held up his microphone staff.

“Hello?” he asked with a laugh. “Is this thing on? Testing, testing…”

He tapped it and a glowing red eye appeared in the center. “Well, I heard you loud and clear!” the microphone responded, eye shaking in fear.

“Um…you want to help?” Charlie asked. 

Alastor appeared behind the demon girls, hands on their backs, switching from a shadow to his regular self. Both Vaggie and Charlie flinched.

“With…” he mentioned in an imitation of Charlie’s voice,  
“…this ridiculous thing you’re trying to do!” finishing in his normal voice. “This hotel!” 

Charlie could hear the call bell ding twice on the table, even though no one was there to ring it.

“I want to help you run it.”

“Uh…why?” Charlie asked, confused. 

Alastor laughed again. “Why does anyone do anything? Sheer absolute boredom! I’ve lacked inspiration for decades!”

He placed his elbow on an annoyed Vaggie’s head. 

“My work became mundane...lacking focus…”

He then shoved Vaggie aside. She was clearly an inferior little doll he could push around.

“…aimless!” he continued. “I’ve come to crave a new form of entertainment!”

He laughed again.

Charlie looked downcast. “Does getting into a fist fight with a reporter count as entertainment?”

Alastor laughed again.

“It’s the purest kind, my dear! Reality! True passion! After all, the world is a stage! And the stage is a world of entertainment!”

Charlie brightened a bit. “So, does this mean that you think it’s possible to rehabilitate a demon?”  
Alastor help up a hand and laughed. “Of course not. That’s wacky nonsense! Redemption, oh the non-existent humanity! Nononono, I don’t think there’s anything left that could save such loathsome sinners!”

He glanced at Vaggie and Angel Dust sitting on the sofa, mischief in his eyes. They would be fun to mess with. 

“The chance given to them was the life they lived before; the punishment is this!”

He spread out his arms, turning away. “There is no undoing what is done!”

His eyes glowed red, pupils constricted. There really was no way to change the past. All the sinners were destined to suffer in a matrix of pleasure, illusion, and the threat of a second death. For Alastor, every demon was a lost cause…and paradoxically, that also included him. 

He had dealt with authority figures before in his previous life…those racist religious folk who believed that God and the elite had complete control over his fate and the fate of everyone else. Now here it was again, in the form of God, the angels, Vox, Lucifer pretty much anybody he hated. It wasn’t his fault he killed and ate all his victims. If certain people hadn’t pushed him over the edge…

He glanced over when he heard Charlie’s voice. 

“So then, why do you want to help me if you don’t believe in my cause?” Charlie asked. 

Alastor smirked and looked at Charlie over his shoulder. “Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself!” 

He pulled her close to him with his arm and twirled her around in a quick dance. Charlie narrowed his eyes at him and gave him a look. He ignored her. “I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment! Only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure.” 

His eyes glowed red and his left eyebrow raised slightly. Just the thought of having the fates and lives of demons in his hands was enough to get him excited…or perhaps even aroused.   
“Right…” Charlie began, slowly removing his clawed hand from her shoulder. Alastor’s hand flinched at the sudden touch.

Alastor chuckled and took her aside for a walk. “Yes indeedy! I see big things coming your way, and who better to help than I.”

He impressed her further with some charm and making his staff appear in his hand.

Vaggie walked up to Charlie and pulled her aside.

“Charlie, listen to me. You just can’t believe this creep! He isn’t just a happy face! He’s a dealmaker, pure evil! He can’t be redeemed! And is most likely looking for a way to destroy everything we’re trying to do.”

Alastor drummed his fingers against his palm, listening in on their conversation with a grin. 

“I…” Charlie began. “…we don’t know that. Look…I know he’s bad, and I know he probably doesn’t wanna change, but the whole point of this is to give people a chance! To have faith things will be better! How can I turn someone away? I can’t. It goes against everything I’m trying to do. Everything I believe in.”

Alastor stared in fascination at a family picture on the wall. It showed Lucifer dressed in white, Lilith in a dark purple dress, and Charlie as a little girl wearing a brown and white dress in the middle. The picture border consisted of branches and yellow eyeballs and a dried rose in the upper right hand corner.

“Such a lovely portrait! A picture of perfection! It’d be such a shame if something awful were to happen to them…”

“Just trust me,” Charlie added placing comforting hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders, “I can take care of myself.”

Charlie,” warned Vaggie, “Whatever you do, do not make a deal with him!”

From a distance, Alastor opened up the palm of one hand, claws curled inward, hand glowing. From his viewpoint it looked like he was grabbing onto both girls. They glanced in his direction, worry on their faces. 

“I’ll have these two in the palm of my hand…”

“Don’t worry, Charlie replied to Vaggie. “I picked up one thing from my Dad…” she spoke in a manly voice, “Ya don’t take shit from other demons!”

Gathering her courage, Charlie marched over to the Radio Demon.

“Ok, so…Al. You’re sketchy as fuck, and you clearly see what I’m trying to do here is a joke. But I don’t.”

Charlie turned away. She was so close and so vulnerable. 

Red Voodoo symbols floated around Alastor as his eyes glowed. 

“If you could stay turned around so I can knock you out…” he thought.  
Charlie narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and the symbols vanished.

“So close,” he thought in frustration as she turned around to face him.

Charlie continued. “I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better. So, I’m taking your offer to help. On the condition that there be no tricks or voodoo strings attached.”

Alastor twirled his cane and held out his hand. “So it’s a deal then?”

Flashes of eerie green light surrounded him, electricity snaking up the walls.

“Nope!” Charlie yelled, holding out her hands. The energy stopped. “No shaking! No deals!”

Alastor’s eyes constricted. “She rejected my deal,” he thought. “This will be more challenging than I expected.”

He walked forward a step.

Charlie continued. “As princess of Hell, and heir to the throne, I uh, hereby order that you help with this hotel, for a long as you desire.”

A moment of pause…he brushed his hair back.

“Sound fair?” she asked.

“Hmm. Fair enough. Cool beans.” Alastor shrugged, walking on and making his cane disappear. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and even did a thumbs up.

Alastor stopped and spotted Vaggie off to the side. How pathetic she was, frowning like that. He smirked in a way outside observers would describe as lecherous. He tickled her under her chin with a finger. 

“Smile, my dear! You know you’re never fully dressed without one!”

Alastor hummed happily on his way, while Vaggie growled in disgust and rage. 

“So…where is your hotel staff?” Alastor asked. 

“Uh, well…” Charlie began. Alastor peered at Vaggie through his monocle. “Oh ho ho ho, you’re going to need more than that.”

He walked over towards Angel. 

“And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?”

Angel grinned. “I can suck your dick!”

Alastor could almost scream in disgust after hearing that. 

“Ha! No.” Alastor deadpanned.

“Your loss,” Angel said with a slight laugh. Alastor summoned his cane.  
“Well, this just won’t do!” Alastor exclaimed. “I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven things up!”

The spell came easily in his mind: “dife sèvitè, reveye.”

He snapped his fingers and a fire sparked to life in a small circular fireplace. Animal skeletons decorated either side of the wall. The wall and fireplace were repaired. 

A dark figure plopped down onto the chimney floor. 

Alastor walked over and picked up the creature with his hand. A large single yellow eye was revealed. Angel, Vaggie, and Charlie peered at the creature. In a puff of smoke and a squeak, the creature revealed herself. A cute cyclops girl was wearing a pink dress with a poodle on the front, her short wide hair dark magenta with a streak of yellow.

“This little darling is Niffty!” Alastor introduced, before dropping her. She landed on her feet. She was an adorable little thing.  
“Hi! I’m Niffty!” she greeted with a wave. “It’s nice to meet you! It’s been a while since I’ve made new friends!” She laughed slightly and her pupil grew smaller, darting in circles. 

“Why are you all women?” she asked. “Have any men here?! I’m sorry, that’s rude.” She missed the fact that Angel was male, for obvious reasons.

She briefly picked up Charlie, while Vaggie held her spear defensively at her. 

“Oh man, this place is filthy!” she exclaimed, running around and lifting up couch cushions. “It really needs a lady’s touch, which is weird, because you’re all ladies, no offence.” She chewed on a black spider she found, then rushed toward some stained glass windows. 

She darted around, using a dust ruffle to clean them. “Oh my gosh, this is awful! No, no, no…Nope!”

She raced around, removing cobwebs, then poking at a piece of a voodoo doll. Well, it was actually a live blue beetle doll that Alastor had stabbed with a clothing pin for Niffty to play with. Alastor looked amused, while the others stared in disbelief. 

“So fortunate of me to have met her in Hell. A former chimney sweeper in the 20th century. Heard she died from too much smoke. Services are still good! Though, I didn’t give her much of an option to begin with…” he thought.

Meanwhile, at a casino, a cat demon placed a joker, an ace, a 2, and a fourth card down on the table. He had black and white fur, wore a black top hat and had red wings with card suits decorated on them. He also had long red eyebrows and wore a red bow tie. 

“Ha!” he declared in triumph. “Read ‘em and weep, boys!”

He suddenly felt himself being forcefully pulled out of the room through space and time.

“Full…whoa!”

“Transpòte ganbadeur la.”

He ducked as a curtain of red energy surrounded the existing space. Voodoo symbols flashed in the background along with eight yellow eyes, a creepy voodoo skull and a purple skeleton of a worm-like creature. Another voodoo skull with horns appeared for a moment not too far from tan ghost-like spirits with creepy faces and a row of jagged teeth.

The cat demon figured he must have had too much booze to drink.

“…the hell?”

As the images faded, he soon found himself at the hotel bar, not in the previous room at the casino. A large “Come and play Blackjack” sign took up much of the wall behind him. Most peculiar, the gray wood walls were missing halfway up, replaced by the red themed décor of the hotel. Husk was sitting in a portion of the casino he was in. It felt like he was in a house with no roof surrounded by the outside world.

“What the fuck is this?”

He saw Alastor and pointed an accusing claw. 

“You.”

“Ah, Husker, my good friend!” Alastor cheerfully greeted. “Glad you could make it!” 

Husk could have at least been polite for once, but Alastor decided to let it slide. 

Alastor’s head briefly had the appearance of large antlers sticking out from either side. When he moved it, it was revealed to be an antler skull with glowing green eyes hanging in the background. Snakes were wrapped around one of the white curtains supporting a bar stand. “Big Booze,” “Welcome” and “Big Soul” signs were placed overhead on the stand. Neon green card suits consisted of the designs at the bottom of the stand. 

“Don’t you “Husker” me, you son of a bitch!” Husk spat, and swiped Alastor’s hand aside from his shoulder. “I was about to win the whole damn pot!”  
Husk stared in anger as the stacks of money and chips on the table vanished in static. 

“Good to see you too!” added Alastor.

Husk face palmed. “What the hell do you want with me this time?”

Alastor grabbed hold of him, startling him so much that cards fell from his hands.

“My friend, I am doing some charity work, so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that’s okay.”

Husk was taken aback. “Are you shittin’ me?!”

“No, I don’t think so,” Alastor replied. He casually brushed off his sleeves.

Husk shoved the Radio Demon off him. “You thought it would be some kind of big fuckin’ riot just to pull me outta nowhere? You think I’m some kinda fuckin’ clown?”

“Maybe.” 

Audience laughter emitted from the microphone.

“I ain’t doin’ no fuckin’ charity job,” Husk protested.

Alastor appeared next to him, startling the cat demon. “Well I figured you would be the perfect face to man the front desk of this fine establishment.”

He pointed toward the bar stand with the staff. The sound of audience clapping came from his radio staff. 

“With your charming smile and welcoming energy…”

Alastor spread the corners of Husk’s mouth upward into a demonic smile of yellow teeth. Husk frowned seconds after he let go. 

“…this job was made for you!”

Alastor strutted over toward the bar stand, the soles of his shoes revealing red hoof prints as he walked.

“Don’t worry, my friend,” Alastor continued, “I can make this more welcoming…if you wish.”

With a curve of his fingers, a green bottle of cheap booze appeared on the counter.

Husk stared with wide eyes, suddenly very thirsty. He swore he could hear the sound of a slot machine.

“What, you think you can buy me with a wink and some cheap booze?!” He took the bottle on anger. “Well you can!”

He immediately guzzled it down and walked away.

“Too easy,” thought Alastor. 

By this time, Charlie, Vaggie and Angel Dust had arrived to see what the commotion was about. Vaggie rushed toward the bar, furious. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” yelled the moth demon. “No, no bar, no alcohol. This is supposed to be a place that discourages sin! Not some kind of…mouth, brothel, man-cave…”

Angel lunged himself into her, knocking her to the floor. 

“Shut up! Shut! Up! We are keeping this.” He pointed at Husk with multiple gloved hands.

He slid up to Husk. “Hey,” he said in a flirtatious voice.  
“Go fuck yourself,” Husk deadpanned, drinking his booze.

“Only if you watch me,” Angel retorted.

To make matters worse for Husk, Charlie leaned in close to him, excitement and red stars in her eyes. 

“Oh my gosh! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! You are going to love it here!”

“I lost the ability to love years ago,” Husk replied, gulping down more booze.  
Alastor walked in, an ever-present grin on his face.

“So, what do you think?”

Charlie ran over to him. “This is amazing!” she beamed.

Alastor’s eyes blinked rapidly at the sweet sight of Charlie rubbing her cheeks and smiling at him. He could watch it all day.

“It’s okay,” Vaggie said from nearby, arms crossed.

Alastor laughed and pulled the two girls close to him. “This is going to be very entertaining!”

He shoved Vaggie again and his laughter mixed with the sound of an old radio. 

Alastor conjured fire in his hand…Charlie stared in wonder at the flames and the voodoo symbols. He threw the flames in the air, distracting Charlie from him shoving aside her friend hard. Alastor then changed his attire with magic. He now wore a fancy red suit with a white undershirt and a black bow tie. A red top hat appeared on his head, complete with small spikes along the black band and two needles sticking out from the top. He twirled Charlie around in a dance, the princess looking stunned. Pointing his finger over her head, he transformed Charlie’s outfit. Her blonde hair was now short and wavy. She wore an elegant black and red dress, black gloves, a pink hat with a small black bow and black heels. She looked like a dapper lady from the early 20th century.

Charlie stared at her conjured clothing in amazement.   
Vaggie was on the floor, fuming. 

Alastor began to sing as he danced with Charlie, a new spring in his steps.

“You have a dream

You wish to tell

He turned to the fuming Vaggie on the floor, letting her know that he thought Charlie’s idea was silly.

“and it’s so laughable…”

He turned back to Charlie.

“But hey kid, what the hell!”

Alastor picked Charlie up and threw her into the air. She yelped in delight and landed gracefully next to him. Two glowing apples and a skull with deer horns flashed in the background. 

Reality had been altered to the Radio Demon’s liking. The entire room was lit in psychedelic colors. Voodoo symbols and shapes were etched in every nook and cranny, including a pair of pink claws reaching for the door. Alastor and Charlie waltzed in the spotlight as electro swing music began to play in the distance. The all-encompassing noise, though, was the signature radio-static sound.

Charlie found herself sliding down one of the apple-etched railings, Alastor leading the way. They landed on the lower floor as Alastor continued his reprise.

“Cause you’re one of a kind  
A charming demon belle!”

Deer statues and painted antlers were everywhere. 

Back at the bar stand, Husk sat looking bored. Vaggie hissed at Angel grabbing onto her shoulder, while Niffty stared in wonder. Alastor snapped his fingers and their outfits changed as well.

Angel was wearing a neon pink suit, Husk a pink bow tie, Vaggie a dark dress, with her hair now smooth and long, and finally Niffty, with a cute top hat with small flowers. 

“Now let’s give these burning fools a place to dwell  
(Take it, boys!)”

Alastor snapped his fingers once more and shadowy imps rose to life from a hole in the ground. The happy spirits played a trumpet, a tuba, and a drum set. Charlie snapped her fingers to the beat, while Vaggie watched with worry. She reached out to her friend but was pulled away by Alastor. He enveloped the group into a tight hug with a laugh, followed by glowing images of dark spirits staring at them. Niffty watched in amazement, but not the other three.

“Inside of every demon is a lost cause…”  
Alastor pulled Husk and Angel close again. He rubbed Angel’s head with a white hat and went on his merry way. Husk gave him the bird as he left.

“But we’ll dress ‘em up now with just a smile!”  
(With a smile!)

Vaggie stood, annoyed in the spotlight. Using his cane, Alastor added a feathered peacock hat and a white fox fur to her outfit. She looked ridiculous. Then out of nowhere, he slapped her butt.

Vaggie seethed in rage after he walked away.

Alastor danced some more, kicking a horned skull to the side. In the background, Niffy happily swept up the bits of bone. 

“And we’ll chlorinate this cesspool  
With some old redemption flair  
And show these simpletons some proper class and style!  
(What’s in style? Oh!)”

He made his way to the circular fireplace, where he waved his staff. Shadows arrived to join the party, including a shadowy version of himself, with large antlers and fangs. He made it disappear in a poof, then snuck toward Charlie. He led her in an upbeat dance, spinning her around, helping her match her steps to his. Charlie blushed when Alastor toyed with her cheeks. As Charlie was led away, Vaggie stood in the background, horrified and disgusted. What was happening to her friend? 

Charlie and Alastor laughed as they danced, the princess locked in a happy trance. Alastor was in his element, his pupils dilated, a joyful demeanor. 

Maybe this could turn into something more? Could it even be…love?

“Here below the ground  
I’m sure you’re plan is sound!  
They’ll spend a little time  
Down at this Hazbin Ho…”

Alastor was about to finish his song, when an explosion burst apart a window behind him. He stood frozen, pupils constricting, his body going alert. 

Whatever, or whomever had interrupted his song was going to pay dearly.

Niffty stared in amazement, shouting “Whoo!” before she was blasted backwards, the door hitting her in the face.

Alastor’s spell soon wore off and everyone was back in their regular clothes. Alastor, Husk (still drinking), Niffty, Charlie, Angel, and Vaggie, peered out of the hole to see what was going on. Vaggie had her weapon at the ready.

Looking skyward, the group saw a cracked blimp in the air. It had a small random band aid with a sad face on it along the rim. A familiar snake villain popped out of his hideout.

“Ha!” Sir Pentious laughed. “Well, well, well, look who it is harboring the striped freak! We meet again, Alastor!”

Apparently, he was also rivals with Alastor.

But Alastor simply asked, “Do I know you?”

The snake boss looked disappointed. Then he said in anger, “Oh yes you do! And this time, I have the element of…surprise!”

The villain raced toward his pink velvet chair and pulled a lever. A metallic cannon lowered to the ground. The cannon fired up with pink energy as pink smoke appeared around them.

“He laughed manically. “I’m so evil!”

Then he added, “I have an Egg army!”

“Well, we have an Alastor,” Charlie responded.

Alastor snapped his fingers, red tendrils of smoke rising from his hand. The weapon froze in mid fire and a fiery portal opened up below the blimp.

A horde of black tendrils rose from the hole, latching onto the ship. One tentacle ripped off the cannon and threw it into another smaller portal, causing it to explode in pink smoke. One of the tentacles had already smashed a hole in the large round window. 

Sir Pentious looked on in shock as his Egg Bois slammed against the wall (one of them read #Ouch.) One of the eggs cracked open, spilling out yellowish brains and small organs among the stains of yok. Sir Pentious and another minion were thrown against the wall. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” he screamed before he was slammed against the ceiling by a black limb.

“Oh, that hurt!” he cried.

Sir Pentious screamed as he was dragged along the floor and lifted up slightly. He was held in place, surrounded by the wrapped up tendril. At once, the tendril shrunk and squeezed the helpless snake. The Egg Bois ran around screaming as black cracks appeared on the floor and walls.

From the outside, more black tendrils were closing in. Red voodoo symbols appeared around the blimp.

“Ede m 'sèrviteur.”

Four horned shadowy spirits with red auras floated around, wearing toothy grins. 

The tendrils were now wrapped around the entire blimp, holding it in place like thick black vines. 

Red radio waves filled Alastor’s eyes as he circled his fingers and worked is magic. Voodoo symbols appeared all around him as he altered the state of reality. Radio static consumed the air.   
The vines thickened and completely enclosed the blimp. The spirits swooped around it in excitement, with echoing shrieks. The aura around the tendrils glowed a fiery yellow, the same color as the portal rim. 

“Kalfu! Destriksyon pa bra nwa.”

Alastor closed his four-fingered hand which began to glow. A red drop of blood fell from his glowing hand. The tendrils proceeded to crush the blimp. Pink rays of light shot from the center and the blimp exploded in a loud BOOM!

Pink smoke spread everywhere as the spirits sped away. The tendrils broke into severed bloody pieces that rained down to the ground. Alastor smiled victoriously, while behind them, the group of five stared in utter terror and shock. (Save for Niffty who had a small smile on her face). 

Alastor’s angry, bloodlust eyes spoke volumes. 

“And stay out of this hotel and from my friends you pathetic excuse of snakeskin.”   
A sharp pain throbbed on his hand and bags appeared under his eyes. Magic had taken some work from him…and it also made him hungry.

“Well, I’m starved!” Alastor exclaimed, turning around to face the group, happy again. “Who wants some jambalaya?” He spread his arms out. “My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya! In fact, it nearly killed her!”

He laughed as he led the way back to the hotel. The others followed. 

“You could say the kick was right out of Hell!”

He added while laughing at his own joke, “Oh, I’m on a roll!”

From up above, the hotel looked like a mashed-up haunted house. An old dark train was perched on a balcony, with some monstrous faces carved in. A ship, reminiscent of the Titanic, was leaning upwards against the building as part of the structure. An old carousel served as part of the upper balcony and windows. Skull designs decorated the small windows in a row. Finally, on top of a giant yellow eye, was the sign “Happy Hotel” supported by pillars of worn wood.   
Alastor continued, “Yes, sir, this is the start of some real changes down here! The game is set! Now…”

He glanced up and pointed his finger toward the sign. Pink electricity shot out and made contact with the sign. 

The sign now read “Hazbin Hotel.”

“Stay tuned,” he finished with a low sinister laugh.


	9. Alastor on Hazbinstagram

Alastor, Husk and Niffty get Voxtagram accounts, Niffty being “babyfeatherduster,” Husk as “barcat75” and Alastor as “smilingdeerman.” (Alastor’s pictures of himself are always glitchy.) Niffty cleans the hotel, catches and eats rats and tries to take pictures of Alastor. Alastor tries to work the technology, while getting mad at people for shipping him with other characters. He also posts dad jokes. Husk makes drinks, misses Angel’s show, watches fat Nuggets and argues with Angel over money, creating relationship tension (AngelHusk). 

August 6 2020:  
Alastor reluctantly got an Instagram account with Niffty’s help. Niffty’s username was babyfeatherduster, Husk’s was barcat75 and Alastor’s username was smilingdeerman. Alastor posted a glitch photo of one of his hands and soon posted a dad joke: “What do you call someone with no body and no nose? Nobody knows! Haha! That one always knocks my monocle right off!”

Kathy Prior posted: “Alastor is the best villain and character…and his dad jokes are a-parent-ly popular!”

August 6 2020:

Alastor posted a glitchy photo of an animal skull on the mantle in the Hazbin Hotel lobby. He posted: “Haha, I hate this! Niffty (babyfeatherduster) how does this even work?!”

August 7 2020:  
The next photo was a close up view of Alastor’s red grin and glowing red eyes surrounded by black. 

“I quite dislike it here, these new magical thingys make it so hard to type! This is the worst communication device in the world! I can’t even see anything right! Is this how it is done?”

He then yells, “I figured it out! Haha, you silly goons!”

Then moments later… “No, it’s back! How do I fix it again?”

August 7 2020:  
The next one showed Alastor’s grinning gray face with red eyes and an open smiling mouth. Once again, it was surrounded by glitches and static. 

“Where did Vox go after getting lost in a minefield? Everywhere! Haha!”

August 7 2020:  
The next photo Alastor took was around the bar counter in the hotel. There was a picture of a skull demon with hands in what looked like a mirror with eyes surrounding the frame. The skull man was surrounded by a blurry red aura.

“Reflections! Aren’t they such an interesting thing?”

August 15, 2020:

The picture showed Alastor’s fangs in a close up, still blurred. Alastor talked/texted in static, his voice laced with anger. “Hahaha, stop pinning me to such loathsome unseasoned…hahaha….sinners! I don’t have time for “romance” I have a show to run and to keep all you other sinners and humans entertained! Go chase yourself! Enough!”

Kathy Prior said, “Sorry Alastor sir, the fandom can get carried away with shipping you with a whole bunch of people. You go run your entertaining show, I’ll be there to support you and enjoy it!”

Most of the other posts mentioned how Angel Dust was attracted to Alastor, fanfics and other teasing posts.

August 19 2020:

Alastor was shown in pitch blackness, only his teeth and red eyes showing. “Stare, haha…at the dark too long and you will eventually see what isn’t there. My dear, you should start running.”

September 10 2020:

This time, a clearer picture of Alastor was shown. He was grinning, red eyes glowing as he stood in a hallway at the hotel.

“I wonder who this handsome gent on this distasteful app is? Oh wait! Hah! It’s me! I’m the handsome gent! Haha! Anywho my dear listeners, my friend couldn’t afford to pay her water bill so I sent her a “get well soon,” card! Hahahaha! Why she ended up belly laughing for more than an hour! And then she started creating a river of her eyes! Why my jokes are so great, apparently she cried! Haha!”

Rosie posted; “Looking dapper as always!” 

Kathy Prior posted; “Water you doing telling dad jokes on here? With your glitch powers, I can’t even sea you properly! Niffty must’ve cried for you to make an Instagram account: your very presence has the fandom drowning in sheer joy!”

October 13 2020:  
Alastor posted a glitched picture of himself surrounded by voodoo symbols and red.  
Alastor posted: “Back in my days of living, I blew a goon down and made the mistake of dragging the body across a freshly paved sidewalk. A dame or gumshoe could have easily had me convicted due to concrete evidence! Hahaha! It’s funny how old habits carry into Hell.”

Starnecjlacestories posted: “Good thing you didn’t get kicked to the curb for that evidence! Ha!”

Alastor: “Hahaha! Good one, my dear!”

Kathy Prior posted: “Did you know that fish cannot become radio hosts? Because if they go on air, they die.”


	10. Alastor’s Parents

Many years ago, Alastor lived as a human in New Orleans with his two human parents. His father was a white Christian man named Armand (“hardy man”). His mother was African American and Creole; her name was Antoinette (French for praise). His mother taught him how to cook, sew, sing, dance and do Haitian voodoo rituals. Although no human could physically do magic, the Loa and spirits were very real. Through his mother, Alastor learned how to properly address and revere his ancestors, the saints and the deities. Yemaya and Erzuli were Antoinette’s closets spiritual connections. (Alastor’s were Met Kalfu, Furfur and Baron Samedi). Antoinette and her mother Odette were closely involved and connected with the Loa, both prominent Voodoo Queens who helped serve their community. They warned Alastor not to use the magic and curses for evil (which he later did). Alastor and his mother frequently did their rituals in the woods and swamps of New Orleans. 

Alastor’s father was distant and abusive to both him and his mother. When Armand threatened divorce, Alastor killed him. Alastor’s mother died from the Spanish Flu of 1918, shortly after Alastor arrived home from World War One. 

At a certain age, Alastor grew connected to Papa Legba and used to love dogs. But as time went on, Kalfu and Furfur became Alastor’s main spiritual connections (also explaining his later affinity with fire magic and destructive powers). Alastor would eventually make deals with Kalfu, Ogun the warrior/hunter Loa, Goetic demon Furfur and Baron Samedi. Ogun helped him better use weapons so he could do his killing sprees, though the Loa did not approve of his murders. Alastor sacrificed humans and left offerings for them, (though Kalfu, Baron Samedi and Ogun did not accept the human sacrifices as they were not necessarily evil). After retrieving a grimoire in Hell, Alastor was able to gain his Eldritch powers (though his power takes up much of his energy). 

From Kalfu, Alastor gained destructive powers over fire and Voodoo spells.

From Baron Samedi, he gained powers of darkness and shadow.

From Furfur, Alastor gained heightened deer senses and more destructive magic.

Furfur is also the demon closest to Alastor and his father. (Not the same as the blue demon Overlord. 

The prices Alastor had to pay for his powers included collecting human souls, his own life, the loss of his parents and best friend Mimzy through fate…plus Alastor has limits on how much power he can use. (Blood magic drains him especially). 

Alastor died after he was mauled by police dogs and shot in the head by Vox who was hunting. Before Alastor got his powers, he arrived in Hell with just the ability to control radios and be on the air. 

“Furfur is a powerful Great Earl of Hell, being the ruler of twenty six legions of demons. He is a liar unless compelled to enter a magic triangle where he gives true answers to every question, speaking with a rough voice. Furfur causes love between a man and a woman, creates storms, tempests, thunder, lightning and blasts and teaches on secret and divine things. He is depicted as a winged hart.” 

Furfur can assist the self or destroy the self.   
Furfur’s element is fire, planet is Mars, color is red, and Tarot is 8 of Cups.

It is unknown whether the flaming blue deer Overlord in the Pilot is Furfur or Alastor’s father. 

In Hell, Alastor’s father became a demonic black stag with glowing red eyes and dark feathery wings named Neleus (after the mythological king of Pylos, father of the mythological Alastor). Neleus is a cruel ruler in Hell, closely associated with Furfur. In fact, he is Furfur’s closest advisor and hopes to someday take his place and become a powerful messenger of God, despite being in Hell. He attempts to wring information out of Furfur to try and either gain more power or find out about his son’s powers to better keep him in line. (Furfur only does his job with keeping up his end of the deal and getting adequate payment from those who request his aid). But Alastor’s mother, Niffty and Husk will do anything to protect him. Neleus is commonly known as “Fake Furfur” due to their similar appearances and even calls himself Furfur to boost his ego. 

Like Rosie, Neleus seeks power and status, and will work for those who are the strongest. 

Neleus eventually allies with Adina and the Exterminators, pledging his loyalty and life to the Heavenly cause (make those in Hell actually suffer and promote His word across the realms.) While the denizens of Heaven are ignorant of those in Hell, Adina, God and some of the angels believe that sinners are destined to suffer and die and that nothing can change the fact. They do not agree with Charlie’s idea of redeeming sinners. It took a while for Lucifer to accept Charlie’s point of view and question the tradition from both his father (God) and the rules Lucifer made in Hell. Lucifer had believed that the Extermination was a natural process before eventually leading the (second!) major rebellion against Heaven). Fitch the dragon, Hatchet and his two brothers are spies for Adina. Mirage (killer villain from Zoophobia is under Adina’s influence after the human girl she possessed is freed). Neleus becomes the only known demon who willingly serves those in Heaven. 

Neleus offers Alastor and Poena a chance to repent for their sins and join Heaven. But Alastor refuses to give up his free will. Adina encourages Alastor and Poena to join her due to their methods of torturing sinners and Alastor enjoying it. Neleus is automatically accepted by Adina due to being a faithful white Christian man in his previous life, despite doing bad things. (His eyes turn blue when he is possessed, along with others under Adina’s power). Several of the angels disagree, but Adina insists that he join them, and her orders couldn’t be refused. 

Adina offers Alastor more power and a chance to live his dream of killing sinners forever. But by this time, Alastor had redeemed himself and bonded with Charlie and the others after fighting Vox, Rosie, the Eldritches and the other Overlords. 

(Rosie wants more status as an Overlord and orderly perfection. Katie wants more ratings and Helsa and her brother want to surpass the Magnes. 

Villain alliances Group 1: Alastor and possessed Husk, Mimzy and Niffty, possessed red dial eyed denizens called “Receivers” as in “radio receivers” (Alastor temporarily takes over Hell) 

Group 2: Vox, Velvet and Valentino. Denizens possessed by Vox are called “Tellys” (as in British term for TV). Valentino can also drug people with his intoxicating red cigarette smoke. 

Group 3: Katie Killjoy (Tom Trench escaped from her.)

Group 4: Sir Pentious, Baxter and Egg Bois. 

Group 5: Rosie, Helsa, Seviathan, Rosie’s cannibal club 

Group 6: Exterminators, Adina, Neleus, Fitch, angels, possessed denizens of both Heaven and Hell called the “Enlightened.” They are seen with glowing blue eyes like Adina’s.) The Enlightened can only be freed if 1. Adina is defeated 2. If God reverses the curse 3. Unholy water or Lucifer’s sword is used. 

In Hell/Heaven, Alastor’s mother became a red doe humanoid named Poena (named after the spirit of punishment, equivalent to Alastor’s name). She can wield powerful Voodoo magic and is one of few who can control Alastor’s powers or even surpass him. She wears red and black Victorian dresses and ladies’ hats similar to Rosie. Poena punishes serious wrongdoers and sends them to the void, making them confront their innermost fears and giving them a second death if they don’t pass. Although Poena is a good person and can access Heaven, she doesn’t ally herself with God, Adina or the Exterminators, thus she has a lower status in Heaven. She turned down an opportunity to be closer to God in order to search for her son. She also has to learn to stand up against her former husband. Poena, like Angel Dust’s sister Molly, is the only animal-humanoid/Angel who can enter both Heaven and Hell. (Can’t confirm nor deny this theory).

Irony: Neleus, a stag demon, allies with the Heavenly New Order and Poena, an angel humanoid, allies with the Inferno Resistance.

Poena and Mimzy are the first ones to suspect that Rosie was trying to deceive Alastor, though the Radio Demon did not notice until it was too late. They tried to warn Alastor, but he wouldn’t listen. Though Alastor was good at deceiving others, he could be oblivious to his close allies doing the same. (Rosie was very good at maintaining a poised demeanor; she secretly wanted his power and a higher status as an Overlord, living in an orderly world where she was the crème de la creme. She also thought sinners were inferior to the elite Hell-born.)

Poena the doe visits the Hazbin Hotel and gets along well with Charlie and Niffty. Vox later attempts to kill her and Alastor’s allies but Alastor would not allow that to happen.


	11. Mad Inventors

Charlie and the gang now must defeat two more threats, the rise of the Eldritch family and Sir Pentious and Baxter’s crazy inventions. Before that, Charlie gets to know Baxter, Crymini, Mimzy, Tom, Molly and Cherri Bomb. Razzle and Dazzle join the fight as well. 

The battles and interactions would obviously be focused on Alastor’s point of view.


	12. Three Vs Attack Pt 1

Vox, Valentino and Velvet attack the hotel but are defeated with Alastor’s help. Angel Dust eventually gets free from working under Valentino. 

(Radio Hazbin’s Road to Redemption Arc goes into more detail)

Husk and Angel grow closer and closer everyday! Cherri Bomb and Fat Nuggets help out.


	13. Manipulating Charlie and the Magnes

Alastor tries to get Charlie to be powerful and evil to eventually take over Hell. If Charlie would completely trust Alastor, then everyone else would have to follow, especially Vaggie. 

Alastor shapeshifts into different people to try and undermine their relationships. He turns into Charlie and says to Vaggie, “I also like guys as well, especially Alastor.” He turns into Husk and says to Angel, “I’m too busy with Val and sex to be involved with you.” He turns into Lucifer and says to Charlie to try and rifle her up into anger, “You are nothing but a failure.” 

Husk and Niffty have a suspicion about what’s up, but aren’t allowed to say anything. Mimzy gets jealous that Alastor spends a lot of time with Charlie. Baxter creates inventions for Sir Pentious and makes potions for Velvet as well, indirectly helping the Three Vs! 

Alastor kidnaps Charlie in an attempt to persuade Lucifer to give him the throne in exchange for her safety. Having already been on Lucifer, Lilith and Charlie’s good sides, he just needs to be careful not to mess with them and reveal his true intentions. 

Alastor’s shadow and Niffty also might be pulling some strings!


	14. Evil Charlie Unleashed

Thanks to Alastor, Charlie temporarily gives into her evil fiery power/self after being tired of berating sinners for their misdeeds. (Think of Kale in her crazed green Saiyan form) Everyone must calm her down before she burns everyone to ash in her crazed dancing wrath! Can Charlie fight off the evil inside her? 

Vaggie has to risk lightly stabbing Charlie with her spear (not too hard, in order to expel some darkness but not kill her) and call a witch doctor/powerful healer to heal Charlie. 

Vaggie and Charlie reconcile, Charlie apologizing to Vaggie for pushing her away and for trusting Alastor too much. Vaggie forgives her and they share a deep kiss and hug. 

Charlie, having unlocked her full form and controlled it, also could resist Alastor’s charms and manipulation. Her parents are genuinely proud of her for the first time in decades!


	15. Alastor Temporarily Takes Over Hell

Turns out that Charlie’s madness was a perfect distraction for Alastor to take the throne, possess demons and call upon his evil minions to take dozens of souls… (all while broadcasting his reign, of course). He even conjours a black pointed crown for himself, while his antlers branch out and he goes to Wendigo form. 

Alastor almost opens a portal to Earth to terrorize the population, but Charlie and the others manage to stop him. Charlie becomes Alastor’s “Queen” but the bloodthirsty wendigo almost kills her when she gets in his way.

When Alastor’s reign is over, Charlie’s parents regain their powers and positions as King and Queen. Charlie’s friends who had been possessed by Alastor are freed when holy water rain falls down on them. (GT reference, I know)


	16. Rosie’s Deception

Unbeknownst to Alastor, Rosie secretly hopes she can gain some of Alastor’s power for herself so she can create Hell into a more orderly place where people admire her and her beauty. Deep down, she believes that Hell Born are superior to sinners, and would be pleased to see the lower class be her slaves! She forms an alliance with Lucifer, Lilith and the Eldritch family who are frequent buyers of her dresses and wares. Rosie works with Lucifer and the Eldritch family to try and bring Charlie down, saying her idea will never work. From Lucifer, Rosie learned of Charlie’s plan to redeem sinners. Redeeming sinners could mess up the hierarchy system and Rosie and the higher ups don’t want that. Her demonic form consists of a vulture like creature hovering in the air with an umbrella. Being in a position of power, it’s no surprise that she wants more of it! She even attempts to hold Mimzy and Charlie hostage to try and bring Alastor down. 

Poena, Charlie and Mimzy are the first ones to suspect that Rosie was trying to deceive Alastor, though the Radio Demon did not notice until it was too late. They tried to warn Alastor, but he wouldn’t listen. Though Alastor was good at deceiving others, he could be oblivious to his close allies doing the same. (Rosie was very good at maintaining a poised demeanor; she secretly wanted his power and a higher status as an Overlord, living in an orderly world where she was the crème de la creme. She also thought sinners were inferior to the elite Hell-born.)

Rosie’s betrayal, the Three Vs, Lucifer and Charlie’s combined efforts quickly bring Alastor and his possessed Receivers down. Alastor’s overconfidence also led to his downfall. Alastor’s dark powers were released, and Rosie collects much of it to turn into her demonic vulture form. Helsa and Seviathan turn into monstrous sea creatures as they prepare to attack Charlie and the hotel. Katie Killjoy wants more ratings. Having worked for Vox, she had been doing fairly well. She also decided to ally with the Eldritches to boost her status and to mock Charlie more for being a failure. (The Eldritches also offered Katie more money and jewelry to help bring Charlie and the hotel down). But Tom Trench has now sided with the Hazbins. The three Vs agree to stay out of their way and assist them if 1. Angel is brought back to Valentino, 2. Alastor is disposed of 3. Vaggie learns her place under Valentino and 4. Helsa eventually takes Charlie’s place as princess. The Eldritches give Valentino some drugs and Vox some money, Velvet gets candy and more followers. 

Alastor’s fall from grace and meeting his mother and talking with Charlie in depth will be the factors leading to his change of heart and redemption! Alastor frees Husk and Niffty from his service, apologizing for his actions. It is only when Alastor saves other’s lives in the Heaven and Hell battle that he is trusted by others/truly proves himself.


	17. Three Vs Attack Pt 2

Angel, Molly, Dia, Summer and several others have been turned into Tellys (possessed by Vox/Valentino.) The Hazbins must find a way to defeat the Vs once and for all. 

Will Angel Dust be free of Valentino and Henroin, his father?   
Can Alastor save his mother from Vox?  
Will Vaggie be able to confront Valentino, her father?

It will be up to Angel Dust, Alastor, Mimzy, Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, Husk, Molly, Crymini, Baxter, Arackniss, Cherri Bomb, Roo, Fat Nuggets, Razzle and Dazzle…

…to try and defeat Vox, Valentino, Velvet, Rosie, Katie, Helsa, and Seviathan. (and maybe Sir Pentious) Will Lilith and Lucifer help their daughter?


	18. Adina influences Alastor

Heaven decides to intervene after hearing of Charlie starting to redeem sinners. 

Zoophobia and Hazbin Hotel merge! Adina, mother of dragons and consort to God, arrives after Lucifer and the other demons battle the Extermintors for a while. Adina wants to posess Alastor to use his power to try and win the war for God and Heaven. Charlie and the others must free Adina’s pawns from her powers. If they stay posessed too long, they will lose all sense of who they are. Adina disguises herself as Alastor’s mom to keep him obedient. 

The other Overlords put aside their differences and work together to defeat the Exterminators. 

Beezelbub and Leviathan, the other Kings of Hell join the fight after Stolas arrives to help. All the demons and creatures arrive from the other Rings of Hell to join. 

Lucifer and Satan battle Michael and God. (Satan is freed from the frozen Ninth Ring and almost kills Lucifer’s family. Lucifer is forced to temporarily merge with Satan for the fight, giving him three white wings on one side and three black wings on the other.) lucifer and Satan merge while God and Jesus do the same!

Charlie in her full demon form and Lilith take on Adina. 

Angel, Cherri Bomb, Husk and Vaggie versus Valentino and Velvet

Alastor and his mother versus Neleus and Vox. (Before Neleus joins Adina)


	19. Heaven and Hell War, Alastor joins Hell’s rebellion

Lucifer questions the exterminations that he had allowed to happen in exchange for Heaven leaving him alone and allowing sinners to roam free during the rest of the year. For so long, Lucifer had wanted Charlie to fail at her goal of redeeming sinners, even trying to tear down her hotel if necessary. He knows that Charlie has a duty to be a strong ferocious ruler to those in Hell as the next heir...going to Heaven would only put her and other demons in danger. He was also worried that Charlie would break down after finding out the truth about Heaven. After Lilith gradually accepts Charlie and becomes more involved in her life, Lucifer slowly does the same (But only after gathering enough courage to stand up to his angel brothers and his father, God.) Those in Heaven do not like Charlie’s idea of breaking the centuries-long tradition of killing sinners every year. 

The second battle of Heaven and Hell begins, determining the fate of all worlds. Lilith and her Resistance stage performers led the charge, along with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: Famine, War, Death, and Conquest. Charlie has mastered her wrathful fiery demon form, her demonic, angelic and human heritage giving her an extra boost of power, enough to evenly match with Adina. Lucifer, Charlie and the others battle God, the angels, Adina and the Exterminators to try and save their world (and Earth as well!) Even I.M.P., Fat Nuggets, and Razzle and Dazzle join the fight. Lucifer fights Michael once again, while Charlie pleads with Adina to stop her madness. God and the angels argue that Heaven does not deserve to be overcrowded by those who don’t deserve a second chance. Charlie tries to bring the denizens of Heaven and Hell together, so they can fight for justice and sing together. (But, of course, many in Heaven look down upon those in Hell, like they were homeless madmen. But Angel Dust's white spider mother Aranea and one beautiful red doe sorceress support Charlie as the doe searches for her son, Alastor.)

Adina attempts to steal Lucifer's Morning Star weapon to bring him down and led the purge to wipe out Hell. Hatchet, Fitch, Malcom and Marx (the Zoophobia dragon brothers) are also called to her aid, though only Fitch remains loyal the whole time. C.H.E.R.U.B. is sent to save lives of those on Earth, only for those saved to be brainwashed by her and God. The humans are offered a life of prosperity on Earth...with the cost of worshipping God and losing their free will. Cherubs are, in a way, the media messengers for the angels. Dark intentions are clearly lurking behind the cheery commercial song about good people spreading love. 

Heavenly Order Members:

God (Supreme leader)  
Adina (leader) (Zoophobia)  
Jesus  
Michael (second in command)  
Gabriel  
Raphael  
Uriel  
Samael  
Thrones  
Powers  
Virtues  
Principalities  
Seraphim  
Cherubim  
Archangels  
Dominions  
C.H.E.R.U.B. (Allies)  
Alastor’s father Neleus/Armand (Ally OC)  
Fitch the dragon (Zoophobia)  
Exterminators  
Mirage (Zoophobia, Ally)  
Annie (Zoophobia Xirxine lab scientist, Ally)  
Lesson the preacher cat (Zoophobia, Ally)  
Possessed denizens and dragons  
Other Angels

Neutral:  
Earth, Zoophobia, Malcom, Marx, Hatchet, and omnipotent primordial creator Vivienne “Vivziepop” Medrano

Hell Resistance Members:

Lucifer (Supreme leader)  
Lilith (Supreme leader)  
Satan (Supreme leader, Lucifer’s dark counterpart)  
Leviathan (Sea Monster Lord)  
Beelzebub (Fly Lord)  
Prince Stolas  
Other Overlords  
Charlie (leader/second in command)  
Alastor  
Alastor’s mother Poena/Antoinette (Ally OC)  
Angel Dust  
Angel Dust's Mother Aranea Husk  
Niffty  
Vaggie  
Mimzy  
Baxter  
Crymini  
Loona  
Blitzo  
Moxxie  
Millie  
Octavia  
Melodia (Octavia’s mother)  
Vox  
Valentino  
Velvet  
Vark (Vox’s shark)  
Katie Killjoy  
Tom Trench  
Cherri Bomb  
Molly  
Arackniss  
Henroin  
Eldritch family  
Razzle and Dazzle  
Fat Nuggets  
Roo  
Loo-Loo land mascot  
Robo Fizz  
Sir Pentious  
Egg Bois  
Other Demons  
Zoophobia allies (Autumn, Jack, Zill, Cameron, Damion, Addison etc.)  
Blue Raven 666 (YouTuber’s OC/unofficial fan character)

After the war ends, Charlie becomes a mediator between the two worlds but can only stay in Hell like her parents, as she was born there. Charlie holds the black Sinner’s Key (A key used to open the Hazbin Hotel and can open any door in the hotel. It also serves as a device to open portals to Hell) and the golden Do-Gooder’s Key (unlocks a portal to Heaven after the sinners prove themselves worthy). 

Charlie agrees to stay in Hell. For a compromise, the sinners who redeem themselves must then do virtues to counteract their sins. After facing tests of their will and mentality, purgatory (or becoming saints), then they can go to Heaven. Charlie soon learns that there are many people who cannot be redeemed. (She learned the hard way from her father and mother and experience.) Lucifer, in turn learns to be more open with his daughter and to accept that her plan might work if sinners are willing to put in effort into their redemption. Both Lilith and Lucifer eventually open up themselves more to Charlie. 

Eventually, the Exterminators stop coming to kill those in Hell, but the denizens already kill each other off enough as it is. Charlie suggests that the Exterminators be used as a military/police force in Hell to keep the sinister individuals at bay, but Lucifer argues that it's too restricting, like Earth. But Lucifer would need to eventually push aside his pride. To keep Hell’s population in check, Charlie offers both free stay at the (larger) Hazbin Hotel and a chance to go through the purifying fires of purgatory to the testing arena to prove their worth. Sinners are selected at random to go through testing, being sent to a monitored area outside of Hell. While there, the sinners confronted their worst fears (like Adina's torture methods) but were also comforted by Charlie along the way. Those who couldn't be redeemed (or didn't want to) were either sent to the lower circles of Hell or sent to the void. There were also those suffering in Hell who wanted out, so they were given the choice of a second death and a last reunion with their families. Sadly, as Hell’s population still needed to be diminished, a virus (Covid 19) was sent down to Hell by Samael/Azrael to kill off more people in a more natural way. Charlie was upset, but couldn’t do anything.


	20. Alastor’s Redemption – Mother Reunite and Heaven

The villains eventually get defeated. (Assuming no one dies a second time) Eventually, Alastor gets redeemed and turns into a human/hart hybrid angel. Alastor never forgets about Charlie and how wonderful a person she was. They share a hug and kiss before Alastor leaves with his mother and Charlie stays to rule Hell. He reunites with his mother and they go to Heaven for a while. Alastor hosts shows in Heaven, and teaches the Angels how to make jambalaya and do dad jokes (He remarks their food is plain and boring). Alastor and his mother eventually depart for the seven Guinee gates with the Loa after they are accepted at last by Baron Samedi. For the only place where Alastor truly belonged was not Earth, Hell or Heaven, but with his family and culture. 

Angel Dust gets to have private fun with guys in Heaven, while he continues to work on curbing his addicting habits (provided that it is in private only). Molly, Arackniss, and Angel/Anthony reunite with their white spider mother Aranea. Husk finds true love with…Angel Dust! Husk performs magic shows for everyone and plays card games without betting as he has plenty of money and comfort. Alastor reunites with his mother and spends quality time with Mimzy before going to Guinee with her. (But Alastor will always remember Charlie as he gave her a special radio while he kept a picture of her with a quote that said "remember the rainbow within you.") Autumn, the Zoophobia deer and Alastor become friendly rivals. Vaggie reunites with her family (minus Valentino, her father) and marries another woman in happiness (but of course, never forgetting Charlie and what she did to help make their new lives comfortable!). Tom Trench, now mask free and blonde, hosts Holy 333 News. Zoophobia animal characters make cameos as denizens of Heaven. Sir Pentious or Baxter creates inventions and healing potions for the greater good instead of drugs and weapons and evil aquatic creatures. Roo and Cherri are BFFs along with Angel. Niffty marries a kind man in Heaven. All the characters take their time in healing from their wounds and experiences. 

Vaggie, Angel Dust, Husk, Alastor, Baxter, Mimzy, Crymini, Roo, Villa, Tom Trench, Cherri Bomb, Arackniss and Molly all get redeemed. (Niffty may be is secretly evil). Charlie succeeds in redeeming sinners but eventually has to let her redeemed friends go. 

I.M.P. and C.H.E.R.U.B. are still in business for many years. Blitzo lives his musical theater dream and Loona is by his side, arm in arm with Crymini. 

Centuries later, Charlie marries a Hell-Born similar to Vaggie in Hell. (Don't worry, it's not Seviathan or Helsa.) Charlie gives birth to two children who eventually take Charlie’s place as the Hotel managers when Charlie grows old. (Yes, she ages very slowly!) Her children are the next generation of do-gooders in Hell. 

The show ends with all the characters dancing and singing under rainbows while “That’s a wrap!” shows up.


End file.
